


The Demon's plaything

by djinn_and_tonic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Torture, all that good stuff, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 33,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djinn_and_tonic/pseuds/djinn_and_tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley wants to know where the bunker is. He kidnaps the Winchesters newest hunter friend and tortures her. Please do not read this if you are a sensitive thing,too precious for this world, as I don't want to upset anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I want the Winchesters dead" shouted Crowley as he sat on his throne, a glass of beloved Craig in his hand.  
Several demons cowered and grovelled in the shadows. A slim, snake like man stepped forward , the flickering light bounced off his greasy hair.  
" It would appear , Sir, that they are hidden from us. It is believed to be an angels protection"  
Crowley narrowed his eyes at the figure.  
"Do I have to think of everything" he sighed. Find their associates, their friends, other hunters, I'll torture everyone they've ever bloody spoken to if I have to , now go!"  
The demons scuttled away leaving the king alone.  
"Obsequious sycophants" he spat.

Bang! Bang!   
Erin flinched as Dean fired two quick rounds into the target. The shots echoed around the bunkers shooting range.  
Dean relaxed his stance and handed her the revolver.  
"OK , now you" he said  
Erin took the weapon , eyeing it warily.  
"Can't I just-" she started  
"No" cut off Dean.  
"But I-"  
"You've got to learn sometime so just shoot the damn Gun." He said folding his arms.  
Erin sighed and took aim.   
"No"   
"What now?" She snapped.   
"You locked you elbows again, they'll take the full recoil. And widen your stance."  
She obeyed and squeezed the trigger  
Bang!  
The bullet lodged itself in the shoulder of the target silhouette , far from the hunters precise head shots.  
"Alright, better." He nodded. "Again"  
They practised for several hours before Dean allowed her a break. 

Sam sat in the bunkers main hall, working on his laptop, surrounded by journals and ledgers.  
"How was practice?" He asked cheerfully.  
Dean and Erin grunted , making him laugh.  
"I still don't understand why I can't just stick with swords" she complained.  
"Because the bad guys have guns" chimed the brothers simultaneously, it was an old argument. Since Erin had come to stay with them in the Men of letters bunker her training had been ardous. A mere six months ago she had been a coroner in new Jersey until corpse tried to take a bite out of her neck. After two dashing FBI agents had saved her she had become fascinated by all things otherworldly. Months later she had bumped into them again at a vampires nest where she had almost beheaded them. That same week she had recognised the Impala outside a motel and had begged the boys into teaching her how to be a better hunter.  
"Who better to learn from but the very ,very best? " she had cajoled.  
Now, Sam handed his brother a beer and sipped the second himself.  
Erin had raised an eyebrow but let it slide.   
"Lunch?" She asked.  
"I sent Cas on a grocery run" said the older Winchester.  
"Dean" sighed Sam " he's thousands of years old and has intimate knowledge of the heavens and you sent him to get Pie?"  
"Not just Pie" said Dean defensively.  
"I also procured more nutritious items" came a gruff voice from the kitchen.  
"For fucks sake Castiel would it kill you to use the door?" Snapped Erin  
Castiel entered bearing three sandwiches and looked thoughtful.  
"It is possible. However , I am more concerned about being doused in water again since Sam and Dean insist on playing juvenile pranks to pass the time".  
"Ah come on Cas, it was funny" smirked Dean.  
Erin gratefully took the proffered sandwich and bit into it hungrily.  
"I have to agree with the Feathers here" she said "a bucket over the door is pretty childish"  
The angel smiled at her.  
"Dean, I think I've got a case" said Sam, motioning to his computer.  
"Six people gave been found dead in and around graveyards in Nebraska with their internal organs missing."  
The brothers looked at each other.  
"Sounds ghoulish." Said Dean.  
"Yeah . I'll drive " replied Sam picking up the keys.  
His brother scoffed and took them from him. Erin grabbed her jacket from its hook.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Dean.  
"Uh, coming with you"  
"I don't think so ,sister, I know you think you're tough but until you can shoot straight you're staying put." He chided  
Sam bit his lip , trying not to laugh as Erin glared up at him.  
She let out an exasperated cry and sat down heavily.  
Castiel frowned, confused, he looked to the brothers for clarification. They shrugged and left. The angel sat beside her.  
"Are you in need of comfort? I have been working on my platitudes" he said eagerly.  
"Castiel..."  
"Yes,my child?"  
"Shut up"  
Castiel nodded and shut up. Erin stood.  
"Dean said to stay here"protested Castiel but she left anyway.

Erin drove around aimlessly, before pulling into a small diner. She ordered a coffee and fumed. After several minutes a handsome man approached her.   
"Please don't think this is a line but have we met?" He asked in a husky voice.  
She looked him up and down. His crisp white shirt set of his smooth chocolate skin, his head was shaved close and a small gem glinted in his earlobe.  
"I think I'd remember you." She laughed.  
He snapped his fingers.  
"Wait I know"  
He looked around and whispered.  
"I don't suppose you know the Winchesters?"  
Erin sat up straight, wary all of a sudden. The handsome man laughed and held up his hands in surrender.  
"Don't worry, I'm friend not foe"  
She relaxed and sipped her coffee.  
"Yeah, I've had the misfortune"  
She knew she was being unfair but it felt good to talk to somebody who wasn't a celestial being.  
Erin blinked hard, her head felt fogged and her eyes felt unfocused.  
"Are you OK? " asked the handsome stranger.  
She clasped a hand to her mouth and bolted for the door unsteadily barely making it out before vomiting violently in the bushes.  
"Hey lady" came the seductive voice.  
She stood up and fell into his broad chest. Looking up she saw that his eyes were black , and then she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -psst!-  
> This is where the violence starts so look away now if you're squeamish.

When she awoke she was hanging naked from a meathook by handcuffed wrists in a vast empty warehouse where strange scribbles covered the walls.Her toes just rested on the damp concrete floor. The first thing Erin became aware of was that she was desperately thirsty. The second was that she was not alone. Tiny hairs all over her body stood on end.  
"And so Sleeping Beauty awakes" came a gravelly voice from behind her. Erin twisted, losing her footing causing pain to shoot through her shoulders.  
"My apologies for the ah, roofie. Some demons just have no style or finesse." The owner of the voice strolled around. He wore a black suit and a butchers apron. His hair was dark and receding, his chin covered in a messy stubble.  
"Name's Crowley, King of Hell. At your service "  
Erin wrestled with her handcuffs. Crowley raised his eyebrows.  
"See this is usually the part where you introduce yourself"  
She cleared her throat.  
" yeah well perhaps we can skip the foreplay and you can tell me why I'm chained naked in the middle of nowhere?" She croaked.  
"Would you believe me if I said I was kinky?" He joked.  
She looked at him, taking in the casual confidence and smirking smile.  
"Yes." She said.  
He shrugged.  
"True. But down to business, I want the Winchesters."  
With a flick of his hand a stainless steel trolley rolled forward displaying various utensils. He selected a slender, curved boning knife.  
"Now, you're going to tell me where those denim clad halfwits are and how the angel is shielding them from my minions and myself."  
Erin bristled , Sam had told her a little about this Demon and it hadn't been good.  
"Go to hell" she spat.  
He grinned.  
"Please love, been there done that"  
She smiled bitterly.  
He traced the blade lightly from her underarm , down the side of her breast and over the swell of her stomach coming to rest the tip in her navel.  
"So where are they?"  
She remained silent. He applied pressure to the blade and blood trickled from her navel.In a swift movement he sliced from her bellybutton to her hip. She gritted her teeth against the pain as blood welled from the wound. Crowley wiped the blade across her breast, leaving red smears.  
Deadpan, she looked into the King of Hell's eyes.  
"Oh ouch" she said.  
He laughed and carved a matching slice on her other hip.  
The pain ripped through her abdomen making her tremble.  
"Tell me where they are" he demanded pushing his fingers into the wound.  
"Ah come on, are you not even going to buy me dinner first?" She countered.  
He slapped her hard, splitting her lip. She grunted and spat the blood at him, it landed on his shoes. He looked at it in disgust.  
"I don't know who you're talking about" she lied.  
" Don't play that game with me, I know you're the hunters' whore"  
Erin laughed causing blood to trickle from the cuts. Cowley responded by jabbing the blade deep into her thigh so forcefully it snapped at the hilt. She screamed, her cries echoed off of the warehouse walls. He threw the redundant handle clattering to the floor.  
"That" he pouted "was my favorite knife."  
His victim bit her tongue and panted, tears rolling down her cheeks. The demon flicked at her nipple experimentally, watching the flesh jiggle. She flinched as Crowley licked the salty droplets from her face.  
He moaned and smacked his lips.  
"Yes, I can see why they keep you , Pet"  
"I'm no Pet and I'm nobody's whore either.Not even the Winchesters." Erin growled through gritted teeth.  
Crowley laughed, his breath warm on her skin. He cupped her sex roughly making her whimper.  
"That's where you're wrong Whore because ,now, you're mine" he hissed.

She thought of Castiel, would he hear her if she prayed to him?Crowley's soft laughter broke her her concentration and he removed his hand.  
"And I know you worked with the Hardy boys shortly before they dropped off the demonic radar, so to speak, so why don't you be a good girl and tell me where they're hiding. If you do I might let you leave intact." He said pressing on the broken blade in her leg.  
Erin cried out in pain, her vision greying at the edges as she fought to remain concious. The King of Hell sighed and shrugged. He waved his hands and an invisible blow struck her side.The cracking of her ribs echoed throughout the room.  
" I can do this all day love, do you really think Little and Large are worth the trouble?" He asked, perusing his instruments.  
He stopped and glanced at her .  
"Or is it their angel friend,Castiel, you're protecting?"  
Erin coughed painfully.  
"Tell me" the demon continued " has the tree topper had you yet?"  
She blushed at the thought and Crowley grinned.  
He selected from his trolley a metal bar about a metre long with cuffs each end. He swung it at his victim , it connected with her flesh with a solid smack .He beat her repeatedly, dark bruises rising where the bar struck.  
"Where" -smack- "are" -smack- "the hunters" -smack- "hiding?!" He demanded.  
Erin took a shaky breath, her entire body ached and she was so thirsty.  
"Bite me."  
So he did, hard on the cheek leaving bloody teeth marks.  
Then, Crowley knelt down and carefully placed a foot inside the bars cuff. Erin struggled and kicked wildly at him. Her free foot connected with his lip, drawing blood.  
" you little Bitch" he spat and grabbed her ankle, squeezing it so tightly the joint popped out of its socket and was crushed. Erin fainted.

In her unconcious state she could have sworn she heard Castiel's voice calling to her, telling her they were looking for her.


	3. Chapter 3

When she came to both feet were securely screwed into the spreader bar, leaving her legs open and her sex exposed. She was so very thirsty, her throat burned and her head throbbed.  
Crowley sat in a chair opposite sipping whiskey.  
"Hello Darling " he greeted "feeling talkative? "   
Erin groaned.   
"Please" she begged "I don't know where the Winchesters are, I haven't seen them in months."  
The demon pretended to consider this.  
"Hm, see I don't believe you."  
He stood and approached her.  
"Would you like a drink?" He offered , showing her the tumbler of Craig.  
She nodded weakly.  
"Ask nicely, pet." He taunted.  
She cleared her throat.  
"Please" she began.  
"Your majesty" interjected Crowley.  
She snorted derisively and he took another sip.  
"Please, your majesty, may I have something to drink?" She complied.  
He grinned and held the glass to her lips while she drank eagerly. The amber liquid slid smoothly down her parched throat and she closed her eyes with pleasure. Crowley patted her head like a dogs and set down the empty tumbler.   
"Let's be clear here, if you please me you will be rewarded, if you displease me I will continue to break you."

Erin seethed and considered her wounds. She was riddled with cuts and bruises from the beating, had possibly several broken ribs, a broken ankle, both shoulders were dislocated and she had a boning knife embedded deep in her thigh. She couldn't tell what hurt the most ,she only knew she mustn't tell him about the bunker. Clearly while Castiel remained there no demon could find it.

The King of Hell stood before her casually.  
"Whenever you're ready, Love. Today, I thought we'd try something a bit different"  
She groaned as he produced a leather flay.  
"Sexy, I know. Now remember my little whore : the safe word is their hiding place"  
In a practiced motion Crowley lashed across her chest . Erin yelled as instant welts appeared on her skin. He struck again, harder this time and the leather bit into her. He repeated the process until her breasts were covered in criss-crossing cuts. Her tears mixed with the blood and stung.   
"Come on" coaxed the demon , swapping his weapon for a long cat o' nine tails.   
He rotated his hanging victim with a flick of his wrist, exposing her back and buttocks.  
"I don't know where they are" she sobbed as he slapped her backside in preparation.  
Crowley sighed loudly and using his full force whipped her rear mercilessly. Erin screamed. The tips tore through her skin and blood dripped from her wounds. She shook in pain .it would be so easy , she thought, to give in.  
He lashed the whip again.  
"Castiel!" She cried , hoping he could hear. Crowley chuckled and continued the onslaught , on her shoulders now.  
She counted the lashes in an attempt to distract herself from the pain. 23. 24. 25.  
He stopped when he could no longer see any skin not drenched in blood on her back, buttocks or inner thighs. Her face was damp from tears and sweat, he pushed a strand of hair from her eyes.  
"Where are the Winchesters?" He whispered but she shook her head . She wouldn't say. He placed a kiss on her forehead and vanished leaving her alone in the warehouse listening to the drip of her blood hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -psst!-  
> This chapter contains sexual scenes involving dubious consent. This is not a realistic representation. If you are a victim or at risk of sexual crimes please contact your local police

Erin didn't know how long she was left, there was no sun or moon in the warehouse, only the constant electric lights that hurt her eyes. She slept a little and spent her waking hours calling for Castiel,Sam and Dean until she was hoarse. Twice she believed they had come to her rescue only to find they were vivid hallucinations. Eventually a black eyed woman appeared, gave her a glass of water and a few bites of bread before disappearing. She slept again.

She was woken by the King of Hell whistling 'I like Big Butts' while inspecting the healing lines on her rear.  
"What the hell Crowley, you going to torture me with Sir Mix-a-lot tunes now?" She asked.  
He smiled. Despite the situation she couldn't help but notice he had a very nice smile.  
"Good morning whore" he said cheerfully.  
"Must you be so cheerful? It's very annoying." She snapped wearily.  
He inspected his handiwork on her chest, brushing away the encrusted blood. She no longer cared enough to shy from his touch. He cupped a breast in each hand. She flinched when his fingers brushed the cuts. He pouted and kissed each nipple carefully.  
"What are you doing?" She sighed.  
Erin frowned, days of torture and neglect and now he was being gentle, it didn't make sense.  
"I still don't know anything" she said.  
Crowley scowled.  
"I'm the bloody King of Hell, pet, I know when you're lying"  
She stayed silent.she strained to peer down at him as he squatted but her wounds held her back. He looked at the lashes on her inner thighs.  
"Does that hurt?" He asked.  
Erin toyed with a sarcastic response before answering.  
"Yes."  
"Oh good".  
He stroked the lips of her sex experimentally. She inhaled sharply, unsure how this new torture method was going to go. He licked a finger and ran it between the folds. She squirmed, it wasn't unpleasant but she didn't trust this newfound tenderness.  
"They won't come for you, you know, whores aren't exactly hard to come by."  
He continued stroking her, his words a stark contrast to his actions.  
"Do you really think you're anything to them? I've known the brothers years and believe me, every single slut that tags along ends up dead. Or worse"  
Erin closed her eyes and tried to ignore him. He swatted her clitoris making her yelp. He laughed.  
"Listen Pet, if you don't tell me how to find the denim duo I'll have to dispose of you and find someone else to play with et cetera et cetera"  
She believed him. Then she thought of her dream, of Castiel's message, it seemed so real.  
Erin opened her mouth to speak but her words were replaced with a strangled whimper as the demon pushed two calloused fingers inside of her. She tried to pull away, her restraints stopped her. She berated herself for noticing how good it felt.  
"Such a good little whore " muttered Crowley , as he stroked her inner walls. She wriggled until the movement awoke the searing pain in her shoulders so she remained still,suspended. Hating herself from the moans that escaped her.Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she should protest but she was too hungry,thirsty,weak and sore and it had been so long since she had been touched this way.  
"Tell me" whispered Crowley, making her jump, his breath hot on the nape of her neck. "Tell me what I want to know."  
His victim shook her head through pants. His fingers ceased their rythm and he withdrew, leaving her craving his touch.  
"I can't" she mewled.  
The king of hell let out an exasperated yell and struck her hard in the ribs. She whimpered pitifully. She knew she could not hold out much longer; the beatings were taking their toll and now he tortured her mentally too.  
"You will submit to me" he growled.  
There was the sound of a zip being opened and Erin's heart raced. She told herself it was fear but she lacked conviction. A whirlwind of emotions fought inside of her. She was too weak to be afraid anymore and the seething hatred it had fueled had withered away. Now she knew only the four walls, pain, and Crowley.  
His erection probed her entrance and with a surprising gentleness pushed inside. She gasped and he clamped a hand over her mouth. He chuckled and buried himself within her tightness, savouring every inch.  
"There's a good whore" he murmured as he moved inside her. Instinctively she tried to grind against him but she was too weak and bruised to move properly. He held her hips firmly while he fucked her.  
As a moan of pleasure grew in her throat a vivid image flashed into her mind. Castiel, he was saying something. She grasped for clarity in her mind but it was like fog.  
Crowley hoisted the cuffs that bound her higher, and thrust deeply causing her to cry out in both pleasure and pain.  
"You're my whore now" he growled "you understand? "  
Erin nodded. She only wanted him to replace her pain with pleasure. A voice screamed in her mind but she could no longer hear it.  
"You'll tell me everything, won't you Pet?" He continued.  
She nodded wearily.He dug his nails into her waist.  
"Say it"  
"Yes" she whispered.  
He slammed his hips to hers causing tremors to rip through her bruised body.  
"Yes!yes!" She part screamed, part sobbed ,shaking all over. Crowley grinned ,withdrew and placed a tender kiss on her shoulder.  
"Good girl"  
The demon gently released her ankles from the spreader bar and allowed her to sag in her chains. When Erin found the strength the look up he was gone and she was ,once again, alone.  
Darkness came to take her away.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam shot the lock off the door and Dean kicked it viciously. Guns at the ready they peered into the vast warehouse space.  
"Dean" said Sam , pointing to a figure hanging from a beam.  
They approached the figure carefully until they saw Erins unconcious bloodied face.  
"Fuck." Swore Dean and he fished a can of spray paint from his leather jacket. Quickly the brothers set to work scrawling over the enochian on the walls.   
"Cas!" Called the older Winchester.  
There was a gust of wind.  
"I am here" announced the angel , he spotted their friend and frowned. "She is very badly hurt."  
"You don't say !" Snapped Dean. "Cas, do you think you can break that chain?"  
Erin smiled, she was dreaming the boys had come to her rescue, she fought conciousness, preferring the dream to her reality. Suddenly her shoulders screamed in pain and she felt the cold floor under her body ,rousing her from sleep.   
"We will need to reset her shoulders before I can heal them" came a gravelly voice.  
Erin's eyelids fluttered open to reveal a trenchcoated angel, a worried hunter and behind a shaggy mane, his brother. She laughed hoarsely ,the pain in her ribs gone in a glow of blue light.  
"I died, didn't I?" She croaked "Crowley killed me."  
Dean's jaw tensed up and his fists balled up.  
Erin smiled deliriously.  
" it's alright boys. I didn't tell him anything, even when it really hurt"  
"That's it" snapped Dean "I'm going to kill the son of a Bitch myself".  
Sam turned to Castiel.  
" Take her home, we'll follow in the impala."   
Castiel nodded and clutched the woman to his chest. There was a rush of air and they were gone. 

They landed outside the bunker and Castiel carried her like a child to her bed.   
"You know, Feathers " she giggled , peering up at him " you have really pretty eyes."  
He frowned and lay her down on the covers.  
"You are severely dehydrated" he said and disappeared. He returned moments later with a cup. Patiently he held it to her lips and encouraged her to drink. The fog in her mind cleared a little with each sip. When it was empty he took it away and gave her his coat to cover herself with.  
"I need to manipulate you shoulders back into their joints. It will hurt. Then I will have to remove the knife that is embedded in your leg. This will also hurt"  
"I'll manage " she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
Nevertheless silent tears rolled down her face as he did so.   
The angel produced a sponge and warm water.  
"Roll over" he ordered.  
"Why, are you going to spank me now?" She teased.  
"You are dirty" he explained "I do not think you are strong enough to take a shower"  
"Hm, I think you need to work on your sexy talk"  
She rolled over and he dabbed at the blood on her skin starting at her shoulder and working downwards. She had many questions but she relaxed and let the angels soothing touch roam over her back. She jumped when the warm sponge touched her inner thighs. Embarrassed now, she spoke.   
" How long did Crowley have me?" She asked.  
"You have been gone six days."   
"Six days?" She repeated " It felt like longer."  
"Yes" said Castiel and continued to wash her thighs.  
Another thought occurred.   
"How did the boys find me?"  
"I heard your cry."   
"Oh"  
"The sygils prevented me from getting an exact location but Sam and Dean are skilled at finding things"  
Erin licked her lips, embarrassed.  
"Well then , Thank you,Cas" she said.  
"You're welcome" he grunted.  
"Cas?" She murmured , as sleep crept over her.  
"Yes?"  
"I think my legs are clean enough now"


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stormed aimlessly around the bunker's main hall muttering under his breath.  
"Dean will you stop? So Crowley got away, we'll get him next time." Sighed Sam , running his fingers through his hair.  
His brother stared.   
"Next time, Sammy? It's always next time. How many people is he going to kill before we can kill him?!" Shouted Dean.  
"Relax, Erin's not dead. I mean, yeah, she's in a bad way but Cas can help her " soothed his brother.  
"A bad way? Sam, there wasn't a part of her that wasn't broken. Did you see her back?"  
Castiel appeared in the hall , minus his trench coat which was still wrapped around his sleeping friend.  
"Your brother is right Dean" he announced. Sam smirked at the hunter.  
"I have healed her injuries and mended her bones but I cannot see what damage there may be beyond her body."   
Dean scoffed.   
"She's going to be okay though Cas?" Asked Sam, his large eyes worried.  
The angel nodded and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

Erin slept deeply for three days , stirred only by Castiel holding water to her lips and insisting that she drink. The boys took turns watching over her unconcious form, unable to soothe the nightmares. When at last she awoke Sam was reading besides her.  
"Hey" she croaked.  
He looked up and beamed happily.  
"Hey"  
"Get out" she ordered and his face fell.  
"Sam" she explained "I really ,really need to use the bathroom and I'm basically naked."  
Sam got out, refraining from pointing out she had been completely naked when they had found her. From the hall he could hear her heave into the toilet. He tapped on the door.  
"You OK?" He called.  
"Go away Sam! "  
"Ok"

An hour later the four of them sat around the table in silence .Erin and Dean devoured their burgers while Sam picked at his. Castiel observed them.  
"Why is nobody talking?" He asked .  
"What should we talk about, Cas?" Snapped Dean.  
"Perhaps" said Erin quietly " we could discuss Crowley"  
"No!" Shouted both hunters.  
She jumped at their volume and tears sprung unwarranted to her eyes.   
Dean saw them.  
"Aw come on don't - don't do that" he floundered.  
He could face ghosts and ghouls, dick angels and demons but a crying woman , his father hadn't taught him that. Erin made her excuses and ran to her room.  
Sam and Castiel stared at Dean.  
"What?!" He demanded.   
Sam sighed and dragged his brother with him in her direction. Castiel frowned, human interaction was puzzling. He vanished.

He reappeared at the foot of Erin's bed . The toilet flushed, she stepped out of the bathroom brushing tears from her face. He watched as she haphazardly pulled clothes from her wardrobe and threw them into a duffel bag. She tried to ignore his gaze boring into her and threw the bag over her shoulder. Sam entered with a reluctant Dean.   
"Erin, we didn't mean-" started Sam but she pushed passed him. The brothers glared at Castiel. He sniffed the air and went into the bathroom.  
"Chicks man!" Shouted Dean.  
"What's got into her anyway?" Asked Sam "she's not usually..."  
"A chick? " finished his brother.   
"Should we , I don't know, follow her?" Suggested the younger Winchester.  
His brother shrugged.  
"Maybe, but what do we say? I don't even know what's got her panties in a wad"  
Castiel cleared his throat.   
"I believe I have the answer"   
He held a small plastic stick.  
"Dude, that's gross" said Dean.  
"No,look" said Sam and he pointed at the two blue lines.   
Pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want more chapters, let me know! Otherwise I think I might just leave this story here, I do love an unresolved ending...


	7. Chapter 7

Erin had been driving barely ten minutes when her phone started to buzz. First Sam, then Dean. She turned her phone off and threw it into the glove compartment. Stony faced she drove to the nearest pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. The first one had to be wrong, it had to be. Swallowing the watery nausea rising in her throat she checked into a by the hour motel. She dropped her bag at the door and rushed to the bathroom, lifted the lid on the grimy toilet and vomited. Her whole body shook as the contents of her stomach poured into the bowl. Afterwards she leant back against the tile and stared at the test box. She thought of Crowley. Was Demon Human conception even possible? Only one way to find out, she told herself opening the box. 

Dean, Sam and Castiel sat at the bunker's main table in silence. Sam had a book open describing Cambions but he wasn't reading it. Castiel was staring intently at Dean.  
"We're not killing her." Growled the older brother at no-one in particular.  
Sam sighed and ran his hands through his hair.  
"This child is conceived in evil ,Dean" said Castiel.  
"Crowley is gonna pay for what he did to her, believe me"   
"It might not be a demon." Suggested Sam.  
"Oh come one Sam, she's been with us five months at least.I sure as hell didn't, Did you?!"  
Sam shook his head.  
"Right so it's gotta be Crowley."  
"Perhaps we can prevent the pregnancy from progressing." Suggested Castiel.  
The brothers stared at him, their mouths agape.  
"Cas, are you suggesting ... an abortion? Aren't angels supposed to be ,like, pro-life?" Stammered Sam.  
"That life is an abomination." Insisted Castiel.  
Dean shook his head.  
"No, right or wrong Erin wouldn't agree to it. At least I don't think so."   
"Where is she anyway?" Asked Sam.

Erin stared at the blue lines and swore loudly. She snatched up the stick and hurled it at the wall where it snapped in two.  
"Bastard!" She screamed.  
She pulled her Katana sword from her duffel bag and slashed madly at anything she could reach. Curtains were bisected, a lampshade was thrown to the floor and attacked, pillows were shredded and the television was stabbed viciously before she finally fell panting onto the bed. There came a knock at the door.  
"Go away" she called.  
"It is Castiel." Came the angel's voice.  
"Oh" she said "then go away Castiel."  
There was a flutter and the angel reappeared at the foot of the bed. He looked around the trashed motel room.  
"You are upset." He said.  
"Yeah." She replied.  
"I found the test." He explained.  
Erin groaned and pulled the quilt over her head. Castiel sat on the bed and waited. After several minutes he spoke.  
"I have not told Sam and Dean where you are, they are waiting for you at the bunker." He said.  
Erin sighed loudly and peeked out from under the cover.  
"Do they know I'm pregnant?" She managed.  
Castiel nodded and she swore again.  
"Fine." She said eventually "But I'm driving, no zapping me."  
Reluctantly he agreed. She gathered her things, left some money to cover the damage and made her way back home. They drove in silence, Castiel watched the landscape go distastefully. Cars , he decided, were too slow and confining.

Dean was in the gun range riddling the target with holes when Sam poked his around the door.  
"Dean" he said. "She's back."  
The older Winchester fired one last shot and put away his gun. The brothers made their way to the main hall where Erin sat, straight backed and tense.  
"Hey" said Sam.  
"Hey" she replied, relaxing a little.  
"So" he said "Crowley?"  
"Crowley." She nodded.  
Dean balled his fists tightly.  
"Son of a Bitch." He muttered.   
Erin smiled weakly at him.   
"What are you going to do about the baby?" Asked Sam.  
She frowned.  
"Excuse me?"   
"Well, you know, none of us would blame you if you wanted to..." he trailed off.  
Erin 's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" She asked.   
Sam shrugged and averted his gaze. Erin scowled.  
"I am keeping this baby."  
"But-" said Dean.  
"I'm keeping it!"  
"But-" said Castiel.  
"No buts! It's my decision" she snarled.  
The men fell silent, staring at their feet. Erin sighed and closed her eyes as the room began to spin.  
"If the angels find out about this they will not hesitate to kill you." Warned the angel.  
"Cas, shut up" said Dean.  
Castiel shut up.  
"We'll protect you." Sam assured her.  
"Yeah" said Dean "Demon babydaddy or not , you're family now."


	8. Chapter 8

Several weeks later Erin sat at the table , reading on her laptop.After every few clicks her hand delved into the large jar of pickles in her lap. Dean stumbled in bleary eyed, dressed only in a dressing gown.  
"I made coffee." She greeted.  
The hunter grunted and poured a cup. Sip by sip he seemed to rouse himself.  
"Did you even sleep?" He asked.  
Erin paused.   
"What time is it?"   
"Six am" he said.  
"Huh. No, I'm not even tired. I found you guys a couple of cases." She said showing him a thin folder.  
"What the hell are you eating?!" He interrupted.  
"Uh...pickles." she admitted sheepishly.  
Dean made a face of disgust.  
"Gross, let me grab some clothes. I'm taking you to get a real breakfast." He asserted.

Crowley sneered at the demons in front of him.   
"Would any of you morons care to explain to me why, when I go to pay a visit to my favourite little plaything, she is gone?!"  
His subjects stared at the ground.  
"Well?!" He shouted.  
A woman stepped forward.  
"My king, we suspect the Winchesters-"   
"Do you really?!" Growled the King of Hell.  
"T-They killed our guard, we believe an angel removed her before the alarm was sounded."   
Crowley snarled and snapped his fingers. Flames engulfed the demon who spoke, silencing her screams instantaneously.  
"Anyone else got any excuses? No? Good.Now how about the first one to bring me back my toy doesn't die?" He said.  
Obediently the demons scurried away. Crowley tapped his fingers impatiently on his throne.   
"If you want something done right" he decided "do it yourself".

 

"See?" Grinned Dean as he,Sam and Erin sat in the diner booth. "Real food."   
"Kind of." Said his brother, motioning for a waitress.  
"Hi!" I'm Bindi and I'll be your waitress." Announced the dark skinned buxom woman.  
"Well hello Bindi." Smiled Dean flirtatiously.  
Sam and Erin exchanged knowing looks.  
"Can I get the heart smart breakfast platter please?" Intercepted Sam.  
Bindis smile fell, she jotted down their orders and left. Dean pouted, staring at her backside as she walked away.  
"Bitch" he muttered to his brother.  
"Jerk" replied Sam.  
Erin laughed.  
"No Feathers?" She pouted.  
"Says he has work to do." Dean shrugged.  
Erin arched an eyebrow.  
"He avoiding me then."  
"Yeah" admitted Dean.  
"It's just" began Sam nervously "he doesn't know how to deal with this".  
He motioned at Erin's belly. She scoffed.  
"And I do? I'm going into this just as blind and as scared as you guys. The only difference is I don't have a choice other than to deal with it!" She snapped.  
Her hand flew to her mouth as her stomach churned. She ran to the diners bathroom and heaved over the toilet. Bile and blood and pickles poured onto the porcelain.   
"Urgh" she moaned, wiping the droplets of sweat gathering on her forehead. She sniffed. What was that smell, she thought, like rotten eggs. She exited the cubicle to find Bindi the waitress waiting patiently at the sinks. The woman smiled but it was more like a grimace, with too many teeth. Erin avoided the woman's gaze and went to splash water over her face. Suddenly Bindi reached out and grabbed Erin arm. Her grip was vice like.  
"What are you doing?!" Stammered Erin.  
The waitress blinked slowly and her eyes were filled with black. Erins heart jumped into her throat. She looked around for anything she could use as a weapon.There was nothing and her dagger was back at the booth with Sam and Dean. She racked her brain to remember to exorcism Sam had taught her after her capture.  
"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas" she recited.  
The demon hit her hard across the face and threw her to the floor. Erin landed with a bump on the cold tiles.  
"Big mistake." Sneered Bindi.  
Erin staggered to her feet and ran into the cubicle. She prised the heavy cistern lid off and swung it like a baseball bat at the demon.  
"Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura" she chanted.  
Bindi snarled and launched at Erin. The porcelain slab collided heavily with the waitresses face, splitting open her lip and cheek.  
"Om Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!" She shouted.  
Bindi screamed and black sulphurous smoke shot from her bloodied mouth. The smoke hung ,swirling in the air for several moments before shooting downwards into the floor. The waitresses body fell limp. Erin checked for a pulse and ,once satisfied Bindi would recover, made her way back to the diner.  
Sam and Dean had their demon blades in hands, two bodies were stretched out on the floor, blood staining the tiles. A ring of demons possessing customers encircled them. Erin froze when she spotted a familiar meatsuit dressed in a sharp black suit.  
"Hello Pet, did you miss me?" Said Crowley.  
She stared, unsure whether to throw herself into his arms or to attack him.  
"Erin!" Yelled Sam throwing a demon blade in her direction. It embedded itself in the wall behind her. She dislodged it and, pointing it at the demons closest to her, made her way to where the Winchesters stood.  
Dean stepped in front of her.  
"You OK? " he asked.  
She nodded mutely.  
"What are you doing here Crowley?" Demanded Sam.  
The king shrugged.  
"I was just doing a little business in the area, Moose, and I decided to drop in on my whore."   
Dean gripped his blade tighter. Erin scowled at Crowley.  
"Listen you son of a Bitch-" growled the older Winchester.  
"No you listen you little pipsqueak!" Shouted Crowley "You and your brother are nothing but the thorns in my side. I should have exterminated you the moment you crossed my path! Now since she amuses me, hand over Erin here and I might not kill you today."  
There was a whoosh of air and blue light glowed from two other demons eyes before they fell lifeless to the ground.  
"Cas! Talk about timing" grinned Dean.  
The trenchcoated angel tilted his head in puzzlement.  
"Timing is the key to comedy Dean, I do not think this situation is humorous." He frowned.  
"It's good to see you ,Feathers" smiled Erin.  
Crowley cleared his throat loudly, slipping an angel blade from his sleeve. Castiel drew himself up to his full height. An unspoken challenge between them.   
"Well isn't this a lovely little family reunion." Said the King of Hell.  
Erin smirked at the irony.  
"You have no idea." She laughed.  
Crowley looked puzzled for a moment but quickly regained his composure.  
"I see you've found your voice ,Pet. Unfortunately this date is getting a little crowded for my taste." He glared pointedly at Castiel and the brothers "Next time, let's return to our previous, more intimate setting. TTFN."  
With that he snapped his fingers and vanished.  
Castiel turned to Erin.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
She nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"And is ...It alright?"  
Erin's face fell and she rested a hand on her stomach protectively.  
"The baby seems to be fine, thank you Castiel." She informed him.  
He nodded curtly to Sam and Dean before disappearing.  
Erin's stomach grumbled loudly.  
"Come on" said Dean "Let's go get you some pickles."


	9. Chapter 9

Erin stared doleful at her belly. At thirteen weeks ,she was beginning to look clearly pregnant and it incited merciless teasing from the Winchester brothers.  
"Hey Jabba, did you freeze solo yet?" Grinned Dean as he strolled into the bunker.  
"Bite me" she answered , swatting him playfully "Where's Sam?"  
"We intercepted a ghost case on the way back home so he's on that." Replied the hunter.  
"Why didn't you go with him?" She asked.  
Dean looked sheepish.  
"I figured, I mean if I was in your situation-"  
"which would be a medical miracle,go on"  
"I wouldn't want to go alone today."  
Erin blushed furiously. Today was the day of her first ultrasound scan.She opened her mouth to plrotest but instead said simply.  
"Thank you."  
A phone began to ring in Dean's pocket. He looked at it before answering the call.  
"Sam?"  
Erin watched as Dean's face folded into one of concern.  
"I'm on my way." He said and hung up.  
She waited for him to explain.  
"Somebody's got a gun to his head. I got to go, sorry."  
Erin stuffed her demisword into its place in her long coat and her sig sauer into her pocket. Dean stared.  
"What do you think you're doing? You can't come. You're pregnant!"  
"Well spotted Winchester" she said dryly "It's Sam, so I'm coming."  
"Fine" sighed Dean "but I'm not stopping every ten minutes when the baby presses your bladder." He warned.  
Erin sorted.  
"Then we'll just have to see how much you like your leather seats."

With minimal bathroom breaks they arrived at where Sam's phone's GPS directed them. It was a large house with a white picket fence and a rocking chair on the porch. It was the kind of house that made Dean's skin crawl. They parked the Impala and approached the house. Dean pushed the door, it glid open easily. Dean and Erin exchanged suspicious looks. Their hands on their weapons they entered. They walked into a spacious living room where, upon a plush cream sofa, sat a slim coiffed blonde woman in a twin set with pearls. Erin hated her instantly.  
"Hello." She purred.  
"Knock off the desperate housewife crap lady, where's my brother?" Snarled Dean.  
The woman laughed a sickly tinkling laugh. She sauntered to where the pair stood and allowed her eyes to flood black.  
"Seriously?" Said Erin, unconcious touching her stomach.  
The woman watched the reaction and smirked.  
"I had heard a rumour..."  
She was cut short when Dean rammed a demon blade into ribs. Lightening cracked in her black eyes and then she crumpled to the floor with a thump.  
Erin stared at him wide eyed. Dean shrugged.  
"Come on, twinset and pearls? She was practically begging me to kill her?"  
She wasn't listening, she was entranced by the blood dripping from the blade. Steak, she thought, she was craving a sweet juicy steak.Her stomach growled loudly, eliciting an exasperated look from Dean. She was so hungry.  
"Sorry" she said "I'm starving."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"You take upstairs, I'll check out down here and the basement."  
Erin agreed. Drawing her gun she tiptoed up the stairs. She peered around the hallways.  
"Sam?" She hissed.  
There was no answer. To her left was the bathroom. It was pink, she notice distastefully. On her right were two bedrooms. Cautiously she entered the one closest to her. Her booted feet muddied the plush cream carpet. Erin frowned at the frilly floral bed and suppressed a yawn. She was so tired, her body seemed to alternate between between insomnia and lethargy. Now was lethargy's turn.  
"Hello Darling" came Crowley's gravelly voice.  
Erin spun around in time to see the door slam shut. She rushed over and pounded on it fruitlessly.  
"Dean!" She yelled.  
Behind her Crowley tutted loudly.  
"Calling out another man's name already? Why Erin, Pet, you'll hurt my feelings."  
"Go to Hell." She said, her voice trembling.  
Crowley chuckled and spun her around to face him. Erin was grateful for Dean's baggy Metallica shirt which skimmed over her belly. She stared at her feet, unable to look the king in the eye.  
"Certainly Darling, but you first."  
He grabbed Erin roughly and threw her onto the plush bed. She bounced unharmed on the cushions. She was locked in a room with Crowley and a bed. She swallowed loudly and told herself it was fear racing through her, not arousal.  
"What have you done with Sam,Crowley?" She demanded.  
"Gigantor is a little tied up right now." He said dismissively.  
"Stay the Hell away from me!" She warned brandishing her gun.  
He smirked and approached her anyway.  
-Bang!-  
A bullet lodged itself in the demon's shoulder. Erin held her breath. He narrowed his red eyes at her.  
"Really, Pet? Don't you remember what happens when you displease me?" He sighed and he dug the bloody bullet out of his meatsuit. He leant over her , domineering and intimidating.  
Silently she cursed her hormones for keeping her from thinking straight. She blushed as blood rushed to her face and clitoris. Crowley stroked her heated cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. As she gasped in surprise he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and hated herself for it. His hand travelled to her breast over her shirt, squeezing the flesh.  
"Crowley.. " she muttered.  
His deft fingers hooked the hem of the baggy T-shirt. Erin froze and bit her lip as he lifted it over her belly. The king of Hell frowned and pulled away.  
"Bloody hell , something you want to tell me,Pet?!" He demanded.  
She pulled her shirt down hastily and rested a hand on her stomach protectively. She glared silently.  
"I knew you were a whore but I didn't think you were stupid." Scoffed Crowley.  
Erin's temper flared and she fingered the knife in her pocket. It wouldn't do much, although it might make her feel better. Instead she snarled.  
"Omnis Incursio Infernalis"  
Crowley cut her off with a sharp slap across the face, knocking the breath from her.  
"Which one was it? Moose or Squirrel?!" He shouted. "Who touched what's mine?"  
Erin scrambled to her feet and shoved him hard in the chest . Surprise crossed his face as he stumbled backwards.  
"You!" she yelled "You ass! I'm pregnant because of you!"  
For a moment Crowley stared in shock at the angry shaking woman, his mouth opening and closing silently. If she weren't so furious Erin would have found it funny. Downstairs she could hear Sam and Dean's heavy footsteps. Slowly the demons eyes travelled down to the small bump.  
"Me?" He said uncertaintly.  
Erin nodded.He looked at her suspiciously.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Positive." She said through gritted teeth.  
A smile began to tug at the King of Hell's lips. Erin breathed a sigh of relief and smiled too.  
"Boy or girl?" He asked eventually.  
Erin shrugged.  
"Too early to tell."  
Crowley snorted derisively and reached out to place a palm on her stomach. He concentrated. It seemed to Erin that there was a stirring inside of her. Crowley grinned and pulled his hand away.  
"We're having a daughter." He announced.  
"It's a girl? I'm having a little girl?" She gushed , looking down at the small bump, overwhelmed.  
The king pulled her to him and kissed her roughly, his hands firm around her waist. She whimpered needily. There was a loud crash as a Winchester foot broke open the door.  
"Get your hands off of her you damn dirty demon!" Snarled Dean.  
Cowley turned his head to the hunter, not releasing his grip on Erin.  
"Why would I do that?" He asked.  
Sam appeared in the doorway, his bloodied face darkening with anger.  
"Hello Moose , enjoy the bondage? I find it really makes the ladies frisky."  
Crowley slapped Erin's ass hard, making her gasp. The sound came out like a gasp of pleasure and she blushed furiously, avoiding Sam and Dean shocked looks.  
The king chuckled, quietly at first but growing louder until he threw his head back and roared with laughter. Erin squirmed. He looked into her eyes.  
"I will be back for you." He promised as he pressed a soft kiss to her hand. "See ya boys!"  
He snapped his fingers and vanished, leaving Sam and Dean in shocked silence. Unable to look the brothers in the eyes a Erin cast her gaze down. Impercibly she began to shake.  
"What the hell is going on?" Asked Sam.  
"Good question Sammy, why don't you ask Lando Calrission, here." Replied Dean.  
Tears sprung to Erin's eyes, she failed to blink them away. Sam made to move towards her but his brother held him back.  
"Erin what is actually going on with you and Crowley?" He demanded.  
She shook her head.  
"I-I don't know." She hiccuped.  
"Well you better figure it out real quick because it sure looks like you two had a Joker and Harley thing going on there."  
Erin opened her mouth to speak but Dean cut her off.  
"You realise he's a demon,right? The dammed King of Hell!"  
"Dean" said Sam "calm down. You're upsetting her."  
The older Winchester growled and stormed downstairs, leaving Sam and Erin alone. She peered up at his bloodied face.  
"What happened?" She asked, sitting down on the bed.  
"I fell for the housewife act and she kicked my ass" he shrugged, joining her "You know, I hate to say it but you and Cowley did look pretty cosy there."  
Erin stroked her bump thoughtfully.  
"I know, it's just complicated now." She muttered.  
"I mean we get that whatever happened at that warehouse wasn't your fault but you gotta figure out where your head is at. This isn't a time for divided loyalties."  
Sam ran his hand through his hair and stood up.  
"Dean and I will go back to the bunker. I'll leave my car here for you whatever you decide to do."  
He sighed. He pressed the keys into her hand,shrugged and left. Erin laid back on the bed and tried to disentangle her thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

The sword slid though the vampire's neck like butter. The fanged face froze in a shocked expression and the head toppled to the floor, the body followed seconds after. Erin sheathed her sword and wiped a splatter of blood from her cheek. For the seconf time that day she pulled her phone from her pocket and wondered if she should call the Winchesters. They had parted ways several weeks before when they had found her in Crowley's arms. Neither Sam nor Dean had made any effort to contact her. She didn't know what to say anyway. She shook her head , shoved the phone into her bag and threw that into the trunk of her car. She strapped her seat belt over her pregnancy bump and began to drive away. As she pulled onto the freeway the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end telling her she was not alone in car.  
"Crowley" she said.  
A rustling came front the back seat as he leant forward.  
"Hello love. Didn't I tell you the Winchesters would ditch you?"  
Erin rolled her eyes. She sometimes missed the King of Hell and then she remembered that she had reason to hate him.  
"Shut up" she muttered, although she knew he was right.  
"That's not very nice." He chided.  
"What do you want Crowley?"  
He reappeared in the passenger seat, making her jump.  
"I want what is mine." He growled.  
"We're not coming with you." She insisted.  
"That's cute." He smirked, grabbing her wrist.  
Their surroundings vanished and the pair reappeared in a plush hotel room.   
"Dammit Crowley!take me back! " snapped Erin.  
She paled as a familiar nausea rose in her throat. Smoothly the demon emptied a vase that had been holding wildflowers onto the floor and passed the receptacle to her just as she vomited noisily. He checked his phone and waited for her to stop heaving.  
"Urgh." She said, putting the vase down.  
Crowley passed her his silk hankerchief and discreetly looked away while she wiped her mouth.  
"Better?" He asked.  
She nodded. He pressed his hand to her stomach, ignoring her sounds of protest. His hand tingled hot on her skin, igniting forbidden desires. He grinned and took his hand away. She tried not to show her dissapointment.  
"She's fine." He confirmed.  
"You want to tell me what is going on?" She demanded.  
"Pet,It may have escaped your attention that you are carrying a Cambion baby. My Cambion baby. And I will not have you putting the pair of you at risk while you go hunting the things that go bump in the night! I have decided that you will stay here until the baby is born."  
Erin stared at him.  
"What?" She spat coldly. "Thats another five months! You can't keep me prisoner."  
"Why not?" Laughed Crowley "I've done it before. I'm the King I can do whatever the bloody hell I want."  
"Fuck you." She growled.  
His face darkened and his eyes flashed red. He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall, knocking the breath from her lungs. She whimpered.  
"Would you rather we revisit the warehouse, Pet? Hmm?! I'd be more than happy to whip you into shape."  
"No." Croaked Erin.  
The demon losened his grip but kept her cornered there.  
"You see, you're very dear to me , my little incubator." He said as he kissed her cheek.  
Erin wished she had her demon blade to hand.Being unarmed made her feel vulnerable, it was not an emotion she enjoyed. He kissed her neck and she sighed. He continued to work downwards, tracing the curve of her belly. He kissed her breast, her stomach, her hip. She closed her eyes.His hands traced her inner thigh and she inhaled sharply. Her heart raced in her chest and need pooled within her core. He kissed her thigh and caressed her calf. There was a clinking sound and Erin felt something steely cold encircle her ankle. Her eyes snapped open and she craned down to see Crowley lock a cuff around her ankle. The long and heavy chain ran from the sturdy four poster bed to her foot. Erin shrieked and kicked at Crowley. Her free foot missed his face by an inch as he stepped back to admire his handiwork.  
"Come now, did you expect me to just trust you?" He smirked.  
"I swear to god Crowley I will kill you!" She shouted, her minded clouding over with rage.  
"Love it when you put up a fight." He said "Really turns me on."   
She snarled at him and tried to prise the cuff from her ankle. It chafed painfully. Crowley held out his hand and cleared his throat.  
"Phone." He demanded.  
She continued to claw uselessly at the lock. He sighed and grabbed her wrists.  
"Stop it" he commanded.  
He delved into her pocket and retrieved her mobile. He dropped it on the ground and very deliberately stamped on it. The device shattered into a mess of plastic and glass. He pointed to a landline one the bedside table.  
"I'm on Speedial. You don't call anyone else, do you understand?"  
Erin nodded mutely. He held her gaze for a moment and , seeming satisfied, left via the only door. She tugged ineffectively at the chain and scowled at the curve of her abdomen.  
"Your daddy is a bastard." She told it.  
She limped about the room, testing the length of the chain.She could reach the bathroom and the bar which incuded a minifridge. The large window on the far side of the room was too far but she could easily make it to the door. She tried the door, it was unlocked. She peeked out. A squat woman sat on a chair in the hallway filing her nails. The woman looked up at the sound of the door opening. She fixed Erin with a cold stare and shook her head slowly. Erin hesitated and withdrew into hotel room. First things first, she decided, to get rid of the shackle. She pulled a hairpin from her hair, bit off the protective plastic at the end and set about picking the lock.

Dean bit the cap off a bottle a Jack and poured himself a generous slug. Opposite him, Sam glared at the screen of his laptop.  
"Dean." He said "do you wanna, I don't know, talk?"   
The older Winchester took a deep swig of his drink.  
"Nope"   
Sam closed his laptop and pushed his hair from his face.  
"It's not your fault she left." He said.  
Dean swirled the amber liquid in his glass.  
"Isn't It Sammy? Maybe if we had just gotten to that warehouse sooner..." he shrugged.  
"What Dean?"   
"Maybe we could have gotten there before Crowley did what he did. Maybe she wouldn't have lost her mind over the King of Hell." The hunter snapped.  
Sam considered this.  
"You know, Cas did say he didn't know what kind of damage Crowley did to her head. We could be dealing with some kind of extended Stockholm syndrome?" He suggested.   
"Maybe man. Where is Cas anyway?"  
There was a familiar rustling and a rush of air.  
"Hello Dean." Came the angels gravelly voice. "Hello Sam."  
"The Hell dude? It's been months. Where've you been?" Asked Dean.  
The angel peered around the bunker.  
"I have been...busy." he said."How are you?"  
"I'm just peachy Man, Crowley is still alive and taking souls, Erin took off and Dr.Phil here keeps trying to get me to talk about feelings.!"  
Castiel frowned.  
"Dr. Phil is a TV psychiatrist." Explained Sam.  
Castiel looked up at him, his mouth set in a firm line and a crease forming between his brows.  
"I am aware of Dr.Phil. Erin is gone? Where?" He said.  
"Yeah, she and Crowley..." Sam trailed off and shrugged.  
"Must be suit. Or the accent. Or the whole King of Hell thing." Mused Dean aloud but Castiel was already gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Crowley revisited his prisoner . It was morning and as every morning she was moaning pitifully with her head resting against the toilet.  
"Morning sickness love?" He called.  
"Bite me." She hiccuped.  
He chuckled, adjusting his cufflinks. Erin limped into the bedroom. Twisted hairpins were scattered over the carpet after her attempts to dislodge the shackle from around her chafed and bloodied ankle.  
"You should try to relax, stress is not good for the baby." He advised.  
She snarled at him. Nevertheless she stroked her bump worriedly. The king of hell let out a sigh of exasperation and motion for her to join where he stood. She didn't. His reached down, took hold of the thick chain and tugged it sharply. Erin shrieked as her foot was jerked forward and she toppled backwards. She landed on her backside with a heavy bump. Patiently Crowley dragged her towards him. She clawed futilely at the carpet, whimpering. As long as there was distance between them she could maintain a healthy resentment for the demon, when the distance was closed her libido went into overdrive. She was no match for Crowley's strength and within a minute she found herself at his feet.  
"Stand up." He ordered.  
Erin stared petulantly at her feet. Sharp pain exploded in her scalp as Crowley grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her up. She yelped and gripped his hand. He let go and she toppled against him. Her heart hammered in her chest and she fought the tears that sprung to her eyes.   
"Don't touch me!" She shrieked, pummelling his chest with her fist.   
Crowley tutted loudly and gripped her wrists tightly in his hand. He held them above her head and her breath hitched as she remembered the hook she hung from in the warehouse all those months ago.  
He smirked and raised an eyebrow, capturing her wide eyed gaze. He spread a palm over her belly and rubbed the taut flesh. Fear and arousal coursed through her veins and she hated both reactions equally. Her swollen breasts rose and fell as she faught for oxygen. Crowley's fingertips curved over her stomach and dipped downwards into the waistband of her sweatpants.   
"Don't." Erin said , her voice wavering.  
He smiled and continued, pulling her hands higher as his slipped into her panties.   
"Crowley." She pleaded.  
Her plea was cut short when his finger brushed her folds. She frowned and bit her lip as arousal overtook fear. Crowley's practiced fingertips found the small hard nub of her clitoris. She gasped loudly and ground against his hand, seeking that sweet friction.  
"That's my whore." Chuckled The King of Hell.  
Erin ignored him, blocking out of her mind everything but the sensation of his hand on her sex. A digit slid between her folds, spreading the growing dampness. She shut her eyes. He released her wrists, her hands fell limply to rest on his shoulders. She whimpered as his thumb continued it's onslaught on her clitoris, her bare toes began to curl as the coil of desire within her tightened.   
"Look at me." Commanded the demon.  
She buried her head on his shoulder and screwed her eyes tighter.Crowley pushed two fingers into her hot slickness roughly. She gasped and her eyes flew open. The demon held her chin firmly and held her gaze as he thrust his digits rhythmically. Her breath came in short pants as pleasure rippled throughout her body. He found the desired spot inside of her and stroked it. The coil of sensation sprung and she swore ,cried out, and fell limp in Crowley's arms. He smirked. Deftly he hooked an arm under her and carried her to the bed, she nuzzled his chest sleepily. He laid her out on the comforter and knelt to her feet. Erin winced as his fingers grazed her ankle. Carefully he unlocked the shackle and tossed it aside.  
"Thank you." She murmured when he resurfaced, flexing her tender ankle.  
Crowley pressed a quick kiss to her lips , being careful not to rest his weight on her abdomen. He clicked his fingers and Erin's shirt and jeans vanished.   
"That's cheating." She grumbled.  
He chuckled.His fingers fluttered lightly over her skin. Erin stretched out leisurely, enjoying the absence of the clinking chain. He traced the curve of her tender breasts and smiled as her nipples tightened at his touch. Standing at the foot of the bed he nudged her knees apart and settled between her legs. Erin gasped and flinched as his erection pressed against her sex. He swept his hands her hips and thighs and growled deeply. Her breath came in short pants.   
"Crowley please" she wimpered.  
He grinned and slammed inside her. She yelled loudly and grasped at the sheets. Crowley laughed but began to move slower, dragging out every inch. Erin's instinct was to raise her hips to meet each confident stroke but she force herself to remain still. His fingers dug into her hips as he thrust again and again. Tremors of pleasure ran through her body.She bit her lip and thrashed her head from side to side, fighting the moans building inside of her. They escaped as low as guttural cries. He continued his onslaught, filling her completly. The beginnings of an orgasm fluttered in her core. Crowley's grip on her hip tightened painfully , she felt sure his burning fingers would leave bruises. Pain and pleasure and too much sensation ripped through her and frustrated tears sprung to her eyes as she came around him. Crowley's eyes flooded red as he threw back his head and roared. He shuddered, thrust once more and stilled. Erin wiped the tears from her face hurriedly, she refused to let him see the effect he had on her. Somewhat hindered by her protruding belly Crowley stroked her hair tenderly and pressed a kiss to her lips. She closed her eyes. Crowley withdrew and dressed himself. Erin kept her eyes firmly shut but strained her ears. Her heart fell as she heard a familiar clinking before the shackle was locked around her non bloodied ankle. She sighed and drew herself as much into a ball as she could. Crowley chuckled.  
"Au revoir, Pet" he said.  
Then, he vanished leaving behind only the smell of sulphur.


	12. Chapter 12

Erin sat cross legged in the bottom of the shower, the chain around her ankle taut, and allowed the tears to fall freely down her face and she tried to scrub her skin clean of sin. She would never be clean enough. Tears mixed with the shower spray until she could no longer tell them apart. Eventually she reached to turn off the water but remained in the shower, awkwardly hugging her knees as much as her swollen stomach would allow. She threw back her head and wailed until her voice was hoarse and her lungs ached. She cursed Crowley and the Winchesters. She had loved the brothers like family, been loyal to them. When had thing gone so wrong? She asked herself. Her stomach fell as she remembered the way Castiel had looked at her and the baby. His blue eyes had been filled with disgust and pity.  
"What happened, Feathers?" She asked the ceiling as she stepped out of the shower  
"When did my life get so damn complicated?"  
She wrapped the fluffy bathrobe around herself. As she did so an idea occurred to her and she scurried the the bed. Staring at where she had lain with Crowley only hours ago, she took a shaky breath and knelt down. Hesitantly she clasped her hands together.  
"Castiel." She said. "Please, I hope you can hear this. I'm a prisoner here,I need your help."  
There was silence.  
"Damn it Feathers, get your angelic butt down here!" She snapped.  
More silence.  
Erin shrugged and adressed her bump.  
"Worth a try, right kiddo?"  
There was a loud bang and the door shook. Clumsily, since jumping up is difficult to do at five months pregnant, she stood. She looked around, Crowley had been careful to ensure nothing within her reach could be used as a useful weapon. The telephone, she thought, it was a chunky ornate thing and she hoped it might at least give whoever was on the other side of the door a nasty bump. She pulled the cord from the back and tested the weight in her hand. It was heavy. There was more banging, an almighty thump and then silence. Erin's heart raced , she felt sure the intruder could hear it from the hallway. She cradled her bump protectively. The door handle turned, it was never locked. The door swung open slowly and there, in the archway, all burning icy blue eyes and power, stood Castiel.  
"Ask" he said "and you shall receive."

Erin limped towards the trenchcoated and and threw her arms around him, holding him as close as her stomach would allow. She squeezed him tightly, scared that if she let go he would dissappear. Castiel stood confused for a moment before awkwardly putting his arms around her. She let his warm serenity wash over her. Eventuality she loosened her embrace and stepped back. Castiel 's blue eyes searched her face worriedly.  
"Castiel, you have no idea how pleased I am to see you." She sighed.  
His eyes had travelled downwards, lingering on her stomach before finding the shackle and raw skin.He frowned.  
"Sam and Dean thought you were with Crowley willingly." He said.  
Erin snorted.  
"What did you think?" She asked softly peering up at him.  
He thought for a moment.  
"I do not know." He sighed eventually and knelt to remove the steel restraint.  
Erin gasped and her hand flew to her stomach as there was a flutter of movement within her belly. Castile snapped the cuff easily and stared at her in alarm. She smiled. Castiel stood and eyed her bump warily.  
"She's moving!" Laughed Erin.  
She pulled Castiel 's reluctant hand and pressed it to her stomach. The baby shifted again, her miniscule feet striking the uterine wall. Through the flesh Castiel felt a soft thump connect his palm. He blue eyes widened in surprise and after a moment a hesitant smile spread across his face.  
"The baby... she is kicking me." He whispered.  
Erin nodded.  
"Via my stomach but yes. She must know you're a good friend."  
Castiel frowned and peered around.  
"It is not safe here. We should go." He insisted.  
"Where?" She asked.  
"I will take you to Sam and Dean, they need to know that you did not betray them." Insisted Castiel.  
She cast her eyes downwards.  
"Do they hate me?" She said.  
The angel lifted her chin gently to meet his gaze.  
"They thought you loved Crowley." He explained.  
"Yeah" sighed Erin "For a moment there so did I"  
Castiel laced his fingers into hers.  
"Come with me." He said, leading her out into the hallway.  
The guard lay motionless on the floor, her eyes charred and bloody holes. Despite everything Erin felt a pang of grief. During this captivity the baby and the guard had been her sole constant companions. The guard had given her daily meals, each accompanied by a scowl.Castiel gripped her hand tighter and the feeling vanished.  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked.  
She nodded and was enveloped in white light.  
The pair rematerialised in the bunker's main hall. Open books were scattered over the table and an empty liquor bottle sat next to a single glass.  
"The brothers are currently working." Said Castiel. "I thought you might like to change while I inform them of your return."  
He motioned at the towelling robe she wore. Erin blushed and nodded.  
"I will be back shortly." He said.  
"Feathers, wait!" She called.  
He waited. Erin's heart hammered rapidly in her chest as she crossed the space between them. Resting her hands on his firm chest she she nervously pressed a tender kiss to his lips. She closed her eyes and revelled in the pure pleasure of his soft lips on hers. He made no move to push her away. She stroked over his collarbone and shoulders before lacing her fingers around the back of his neck. Hesitantly he placed his hands on her hips and returned the kiss. Erin stepped closer still,she wanted to soak into him , taste every drop of his celestial existence. With each touch of his lips he cleansed her very soul. Eventually Castiel pulled away, leaving her breathless.  
And then, he vanished


	13. Chapter 13

Having relocated her old bedroom Erin threw open the doors to her wardrobe and pouted at the clothes within. She vaguely wondered when she would be able to fit into her trusty jeans again, and whether or not her ankles would ever shrink back to their normal sizes. She dug out a long floaty dress and slipped it over head. She had never worn it before, it had been too baggy, but now the empire waist fit snugly under her full breasts and the soft fabric hung sensuously on her swollen form.  
"I look like a hippo in drag." She joked to her bump.  
She strapped her Demon blade to her calf and wandered into the library to wait for the boys to return. She sunk into a plush armchair and sighed. She was tired. She blinked her heavy eyes slowly and yawned. Sleep grayed the corner of her vision and she drifted away.  
She was floating,weightless and unhindered in a vast nothingness. Erin smiled lazily and leant back, falling harmlessly through the sea of light. Nothing hurt, she noticed happily, in this dream. Her body had suffered so many changes over the last few months and when her back wasn't grumbling it was her feet or her bladder, but here there was only serenity. But then came Crowley. He materialised in front of her, with a thunderous expression. His human form seemed wrung out and tired, dark bags lined his eyes and his usual stubble looked unkempt and scruffy. Erin flinched.  
"I will find you." Snarled Crowley, any playfulness vanished "And I will have my baby if I have to cut her out of you myself."  
He made no move towards her, Erin noticed, there was no need. The gruff threatening tone of his voice held her paralysed. She told herself this was a dream, that he had no power over her here.  
"I'll kill you first, you bastard." She said, faking a confidence she didn't feel.  
He laughed, an evil bitter laugh that chilled her to the bone.  
"No, if you were going to kill me you would have done it already. You can't because you're weak." He growled.  
"Maybe once" she conceded "But not anymore. I'm warning you Crowley if you ever come near me or the baby again I will burn you to the very ground."  
"You should start running Pet." He insisted.  
A pair of hand grasped her shoulders firmly and her eyes snapped open. Her heart raced and panic coursed through her veins. Castiel held her tightly, his blue eyes pentrating through the panicked haze.  
"He's going to find me! He'll kill me and take my baby!" She babbled, clutching at his arms "Help me, Cas. He'll never leave me alone."  
The angel nodded.  
"Sam and Dean are waiting." He said.  
Slowly her breathing returned to normal and she was able to think coherently. She released her grip on the angel and stood gracelessly.  
"OK. " she said and the pair joined the hunters.  
Dean sat at the head of the bunkers long table. His face was streaked with mud and blood although none of it seemed to be his. His eyes bore into the table and he clenched and unclenched his jaw nervously. Sam stood, leaning against a pillar, periodically brushing the hair from his face. His shirt was ripped from his shoulder to his heart and soaked red but it appeared that Castiel had already healed him. Erin took a deep breath and spoke.  
"Hello boys." She said "Seems we have some catching up to do."  
Awkwardly she sat, Sam and Castiel followed suit.  
"I have explained to the brothers that Crowley was keeping you against your will." Explained Castiel.  
"Right, but that doesn't explain why you were making out with the king of hell while Sammy and I were kicking demon butt or why you didn't come straight back home afterwards." Said Dean testily.  
"Dean, I'm sorry. Crowley got into my head and I just didn't know who to trust."  
"Us! Dammit you trust us!" Shouted the older Winchester slamming his fist into the table.  
Erin flinched. Sam shot his brother an exasperated look.  
"We thought- we thought you were in love Crowley." Said Sam.  
She stroked her bump.  
"Yeah.Me too, briefly."  
Dean stared at her.  
"And now?" He growled.  
"Not now." Insisted Erin, shaking her head "He's evil. And I have to protect my daughter from him at any cost. "  
Dean allowed himself a smile for the first time in months.  
"It's a girl?"  
Erin nodded. Dean punched his brother in the arm.  
"Dude you owe me fifty bucks, we're going to have a niece."  
Sam sighed and dug a handful of notes from his jean pocket, sliding them across to Dean.  
Castiel cleared his throat.  
"Crowley will not stop until the child is in his custody, he will raise her to be the most powerful soldier Hell has ever seen."  
The happy mood dissipated.  
Sam got up and kissed Erin affectionately on the forehead. He patted her hand.  
"We can handle Crowley." He assured her.  
"It is not just Crowley. Cambion children are highly prized in the underworld, other demons will try to take her. They will fight amongst themselves and there will be war with the child stuck at the core of it." Insisted the angel.  
Erin bit her lip anxiously.  
"There is already talk of human demon offspring in heaven. I have tried to dispel the rumours but there are those who seek to find the child and once she is born she will be eradicated."  
Erin's hand flew to her mouth.  
"Cas!" Shouted Dean "shut up!"  
"No." She gasped "They can't!"  
"They won't" insisted the brothers simultaneously.  
"How can you say that? We can't kill every single demon and angel out there! Cas is there anything we can do?" Asked Erin.  
The angel frowned and stared into the distance. Eventually he turned to the hunters.  
"Keep them safe, I will see what can be done."  
Dean nodded, Sam patted Erin's hand again comfortingly. She smiled weakly at him. There was a rustle of feathers and Castiel was gone. The trio sat in silence for several minutes and then Dean wandered into the kitchen. He returned with two beers and a bottle of water. Erin reached gratefully for a beer but he snorted and passed her the water instead.  
"It's good to have you back." He toasted.  
"Shut up." Grinned Erin.  
She took a swig of water and made a face of disgust at it.  
"It's good to be back."


	14. Chapter 14

"So..." began Dean "you thought about names?"  
Erin looked up, a little dazed, from the heavy tome she had been engrossed in.  
"Hmm?" She murmured.  
"Names. You know, for the kid" he repeated, coming to sit beside her.  
"Not really Dean, I'm more concerned with keeping her safe right now. Says here that a Saint Benedict cross can ward off demonic or malevolent spirits." She sighed.  
Dean sipped his coffee and shook his head.  
"No, crosses will only protect against possession. Besides, there's no telling if it would hurt the baby since she's already half demonic." He explained.  
Erin chewed her lip thoughtfully and crossed "Saint Benedict Cross" off of the list beside her.  
"Mary is a nice name." Said Dean wistfully.  
"What?"  
"Mary."  
Erin smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
"It is, but I don't think the name of a saint and the supposed mother of Christ is fitting for a - a"  
"Antichrist?" He offered.  
Her face darkened. He held up his hands in mock surrender.  
"I'm sorry." She sighed, closing the book "I'm a little stressed. I've got constant heartburn,, everything hurts, the baby is constantly kicking me and I'm only in my second trimester. I haven't been outside in so long I've forgotten what the sky looks like and when I'm not scared about demons stealing my child I'm worrying about the angels who just want to kill her.I have no idea what I'm going to do when she actually comes, I mean, what if she has horns or something? To top it all of this whole pregnancy thing has turned me into a hormonal girl and I hate it!"  
Dean blinked.   
"Woah. Yeah, okay, I mean I'm sure she won't have horns but I guess I was so excited about having a kid around I never actually thought about anything else."  
Erin stared at him.  
"You were... excited?"  
The hunter blushed and looked away sheepishly.  
"Kinda" he shrugged "I looked after Sam when we were growing up even though I was just a kid myself. But I was good at it you know, and I guess if it wasn't for this life I probably would have liked to have a real family."  
Erin smiled fondly, he looked like a shy child and she wanted to hug him.  
"A real family." She repeated.  
"Sure. Woman, couple of kids, barbecues at the weekend. Apple pie life."   
"Seriously? You're such a chick!" She laughed and punched him playfully in the arm.  
He swatted her gently back and grinned.  
"Hey" Sam said as he appeared in the doorway.  
"Hey" greeted the pair.  
"Dean, I got a call from an old friend of Bobby. Says he caught wind of a witches coven about three hours from here."  
"OK, he found it why doesn't he take care of it?" Asked the older hunter.  
His brother smirked.  
"His wife won't let him."   
Erin laughed. Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, get this : she's scared they'll put a spell on him and he'll be enticed to commit adultery."  
"You're kidding." Chuckled Dean.  
"That seems like a perfectly healthy relationship." Snorted Erin.  
"Hey you wouldn't know a healthy relationship if it bit you on the butt Sister." Chided Dean.  
Sam inhaled sharply through his teeth and flinched.   
"Ouch" he mouthed.  
"So when do we leave?" She asked.  
Am hour later the trio bundled into the impala.  
"I still think this is a bad idea." Insisted Sam.  
"I still don't care." Sung Erin.  
She drank in the horizon and the setting sun. Dean opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off   
"Look, I promise if there is any demonic or angelic activity I will steer clear but I can't not hunt for the next four months. Besides, it's one tiny little coven, what's the worst that could happen?"  
The Winchesters exchanged knowing looks. Dean slotted a Motorhead cassette into the slot and began to drive. Erin rested her head on the window and stared at the sky. Pink clouds raced by, scattered over the optimistic blue sky.Streaks of orange light broke through , tinting the edges of the clouds and giving them an eerie look. Sam and Dean continued to talk amongst themselves but she ignored them. She grimaced as the baby kicked stubbornly at her bladder.  
"Give it a rest, little one, never mind your father I'm sure Uncle Dean will kill me if I wet myself in the Impala." She murmured, caressing the bump. She stifled a yawn. Dean smiled at her from the rear view mirror.  
"We've got a couple of hours till we reach the town, why don't you grab some shut eye?" He suggested.  
"Because I don't think you'll wake me when we get there." She retorted.  
Sam chuckled.  
"I promise one of us will wake you." He said.  
"Honestly guys" she yawned "I'm not even that tired."  
The next sound from Erin's mouth was a gentle snoring as she was already fast asleep.

She was woken by a sharp pain in her stomach. She yelped and clutched at it, falling to the floor. It was not the floor of the car where she had fallen asleep. She looked around. She was in a dark, dank cabin. There was no furniture, only an unlit fireplace. She frowned, there were no lights in the cabin yet light seemed to be radiating from somewhere.As the pain subsided she stood, taking the blade strapped to her calf as she did so,and turned around. There, stood a tall, slender man with long straight hair of liquid gold. His hands were clasped behind his back and his smile did not match his steely gray eyes.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Snarled Erin.  
The stranger made a dismissive gesture.  
"It is not important." He said , his voice was serene but it filled the entire cabin.  
"Where am I? Tell me who you are." She insisted, wielding her sword at the ready.  
He smirked.  
"Put down your toothpick, human. You cannot harm me."  
She squinted at him.  
"Are you one of Crowley's demons? " she asked.  
He wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
"You offend me. I am Armisael, I am an angel of the Lord." He announced.  
"You'll forgive me if I don't shake you hand." Said Erin "It's just I try not to get to friendly with people who are trying to kill me anymore."  
The angel clasped his hand behind his back again and sighed.  
"I will not harm you unless it is necessary-"  
"Very kind of you, I'm sure." She interrupted.  
He shot her a withering look.  
"I am here to offer you redemption in the eyes of the angels and of God."  
Erin lowered her sword but kept it close. She waited while the angel paced the floor.  
"You need only dispose of the abomination in you womb and repent for your sin. Then, you may be allowed to pass through the gates of heaven." He explained.  
"Excuse me?!" She spat.  
"The... child inside you must not be allowed to live. It is evil and if you allow it to be born I will be forced to end it's life and you ,who will have bought forth this abomination, will be sentenced to eternity in Hell."  
"No." Growled Erin.  
"The child was conceived by evil and will become evil." Insisted Armisael.  
"No. I'll raise her to be good. She'll never become anything like her father." Said Erin as fear took its icy grip over her heart.  
The angel shook his head.  
"It must be destroyed. It will be a servant of Lucifer."  
"She won't! She'll never know her heritage, she will only know Love."  
"There is only God's love, even he cannot love such unclean vulgar things." Sneered Armisael   
She yelled and plunged her dagger into his lungs, the blade slipping through two ribs and into the spongy flesh. She stepped back, staring in horror as the angel regarded the knife dispassionately. Using a thumb and finger he pulled out the weapon and let it clatter to the floor.  
"I see now my brothers were right, there is no reasoning with humans."  
"Touch my child and I will end you and any others who follow, I swear it." Erin promised.  
Armisael 's perpetual smile finally fell.  
"Pity." He said.  
Erin gasped for air and shot bolt upright. Her seat belt pressed hard against her breasts and she clutched at the seat in front of her.  
"Hey! Woah!" Shouted Dean, twisting around. "What's wrong?"  
"Dream." Panted Erin, forcing herself to lean back "it wasn't real, it was just a dream."  
"You OK? " ask Sam, his face contorted with concern.  
Erin nodded and mumbled something vague. Then she shuddered as she felt a stickiness on her calf. She pulled up the fabric of her dress to reveal her sword strapped to her calf. The blade was wet with blood. It had been a dream yes, but that didn't mean that it wasn't also real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys would like to suggest a name for the baby please leave a comment. I have a couple of names in mind but I'd love to hear your suggestions.


	15. Chapter 15

The trio found the witches coven and after some sleuthing discovered it was simply a group of college girls desperately clawing at any hope of passing their finals. Sam and Erin confiscated their books and candles while Dean reprimanded the group.  
"I think your brother is enjoying this too much" said Erin.  
Sam shrugged.  
"He's just watched too much porn, I think he thinks if he sticks around long enough they'll give up on witchcraft and start having a pillow fight or something."  
Erin snickered, hiccuped and burped quietly.  
"Oh bleurgh." She moaned sarcastically.  
Sam pulled a sympathetic face.  
"Still feeling sick? I thought morning sickness was meant to end after the first trimester?"  
"Yeah," she pouted "well, I guess with a demonic pregnancy the whole rulebook goes out the window."   
Sam threw the ritual materials into the back of the Impala and dug into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a pack of ginger cookies and held them out to Erin who had turned a sickly shade of green. Her eyes widened at the offering and she took the snacks eagerly.  
"Thanks Sam, how did you know these are what I wanted?"  
Sam grinned.  
"This girl I used to go out with, she'd be really sick once a month until we discovered those things. The ginger just soaks the nausea straight up."  
Erin nibbled delicately at a cookie as her stomach settled.  
"I bet you make a good boyfriend." She said casually.  
Sam raised a flirtatious eyebrow.  
"Are you asking me out?" He joked.  
Erin would have laughed had her mouth not been full of cookie, instead she snorted derisively and swallowed.  
"Dude,no. I don't have room in my life for dating right now and even if I did, dating you would be like dating my brother."  
The pair watched as Dean gave his number to each of the shaken young women and wink at them.  
"Yeah." Said Sam, shaking his head " Ditto."  
She punched him in the arm, feigning outrage. He laughed and rubbed his arm pitifully.  
"What are we waiting for? Let's hit the road. Erin you do not seriously have to pee again." Said Dean.  
She shook her head and they bundled into the Impala. After an hours drive Erin spoke up over the Guns 'n' Roses tape.  
"You guys have had dealings with angels before, right?" She asked.  
"Aside from Cas?"   
"Yes"  
"Yeah, us and those fluffy winged bastard go way back." Muttered Dean.  
"Did either of you come across one called Armisael?"  
Sam shook his head, his brother furrowed his brow before answering.  
"I don't think so, why?"  
"No reason." Said Erin, a little too quickly.  
Dean checked his mirrors and pulled the car to the side of the dusty road.  
"Why?what's going in?" He repeated.  
Erin shrugged and unclipped her seatbelt to lean forward.  
"It's probably nothing." She sighed. "I had this dream, but it was real..."  
"What happened?" Pressed Sam.  
"Armisael,uh, he gave me choice. I could kill my baby and be welcome into heaven or they would do it and I'd burn in Hell."  
Sam threw his eyes skywards, Dean harumphed loudly.  
"Some choice." He muttered.  
Erin cradled her bump lovingly.  
"This is exactly what Castiel said would happen." Said Dean.  
"Well then if he knows so much how come he hasn't stopped them?"  
There came a gentle tapping on the car window. A tired looking Castiel peered in.  
"How does he do that?" Asked an amazed Erin.  
Dean chuckled knowingly and stepped out of the Impala. Sam and Erin followed suit.  
"Cas man we got a problem." Greeted Dean.  
"I know" growled the angel "I was unable to quash word of a Cambion child amongst the angels in heaven."   
His eyes flicked to Erin and immediately back down again.  
"It's Okay, Feathers, you tried." She told him softly.  
"I should have tried harder. You and the child are in danger because I did not prevent it." He insisted.  
"Hey" said Sam "It's nobody's fault. Well, except Crowley."  
"Yeah. So we just got to figure out how to kill this this Armisael dude." Announced Dean.  
"Armisael?!" Asked Castiel, frowning deeply.  
"Friend of yours? " she asked.  
The trenchcoated angel stared vaguely into the distance.  
"Not anymore." He said.  
Chills ran down Erin's spine. She shivered.  
"You OK? " asked Dean, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
Erin nodded.  
"Come on, let's get back to the bunker. We're sitting ducks out here." Said Sam.  
The three brothers took their seats in the Impala, leaving Erin and Castiel alone.  
"Are you coming?" She asked.  
"In a car?" He uttered.  
"Yes." She smiled.  
"Cars are... slow and confining. Will there be enough room?" He stared at her bump.  
"Hey!" She laughed "I'm not that big!"  
"Guys!" Yelled Dean, sticking his head out of the window "while we're young."  
Castile smiled, his wide grin warming Erin heart. He motioned towards the car and held open the door for Erin. Trying to be as graceful as possible she slid into the far seat. He climbed in after her. Dean began to drive. Castiel stroked the leather of the seat in awe.  
"I remember seeing a man invent the first car, it was noisy and smelt bad, I did not think they would catch on." He murmured.  
"No dissing Baby." Warned Dean.  
Sam smiled and a brief moment all was right in the world.


	16. Chapter 16

When they arrived at the bunker Erin dashed to the bathroom, muttering something about the baby treating her bladder like a soccer ball. Sam threw his heavy bag onto the table to clean his guns later and opened his laptop.  
"Man,I'm starved" huffed Dean "Sam, you hungry? Cas?"  
"I do not eat ,Dean." Castiel reminded him, taking a seat.  
"Right." Said the hunter.  
"What do you know about Armisael? The lore on him is pretty limited." Asked Sam, leaning back and shaking the hair from his face.  
"He is a good soldier. He served in Egypt many years ago. He eased the labour of the mother of Moses, he guards the souls of those who died in childbirth. " offered the angel.   
"Yeah he sounds like a swell guy." Snorted Dean.  
"I do not believe he will harm Erin, it is the child he wants dead."  
"But why, because demon human offspring is unnatural?" Questioned Sam.  
Castiel hesitated.  
"It is the fate of Cambion kind to serve Lucifer in Hell's evil cause."  
Dean's features set into a determined scowl.  
"Right" he said "except this kid won't because she'll have Erin and she has us. There's no way."  
Castiel shot out of his chair and stiffened, his eyes wide.   
"This place is not warded against angels." He whispered.  
Sam and Dean frowned, reaching for their weapons instinctively.  
"No..." murmured the older Winchester "only demons."  
Castiel 's angel blade slid from the sleeve of his trenchcoat and he jerked his chin in the direction of the bedrooms.   
The hunters exchanged alarmed glances as a Erin's voice rung out.  
"Guys!l Little help!"  
The trio ran into Erin bedroom to find her fighting with a tall slim angel, who wore a long white coat braided with gold thread that matching his long straight hair.  
"Armisael, stop!" Commanded Castiel.  
The intruder blocked Erin's punch rapidly, his movements graceful and fluid. He turned his head and nodded to Castiel.  
"Brother." He greeted, wearing his permanent unnerving smile.  
Erin took advantage of his distraction to drive her foot hard upwards into Armisael 's crotch. His smile fell and he turned back to her. He sighed dramatically and she had no time to react before the back of his hand connected forcefully with her cheek, knocking her sideways. She stumbled and fell heavily. This caused Sam and Dean to lunge at Armisael. Castiel rushed to the Erin's aid, helping her to her feet. Dean's fist slammed into Armisael chin and there was a distinct cracking as the vessel's jawbone broke. The angel reciprocated by picking the hunter up by the throat and launching him across the room as if he weighed no more than a doll. Dean's muscular body bounced twice before sliding to a halt. Sam, who had thought to grab his angel blade, jabbed at Armisael who leant backwards to dodge the strike. Simultaneously Sam kicked the angels legs from under him. Armisael fell briefly but with astonishing grace and speed leapt back up. The younger hunter anticipated this and slashed at the celestial beings body. The angel's piercing gray eyes widened in surprise as the blade sliced an inch deep into his torso.He fell to his knees.He clasped his hands to the wound and appraised Sam with something akin to admiration. He bowed his head and the hunter raised his blade for the final blow.  
"No!" Came a cry.  
All eyes shot to Erin who had spoken.  
Sam hesitated. Castiel suppressed a relieved smile.  
"Um, what?" Growled Dean, rubbing his neck which was bruising rapidly.  
"No." She repeated "Wait."  
She walked to where the hunter and the angel stood. She rested one hand on her swollen stomach,as had become a habit of late, and extended the other to Armisael. Hesitantly he accepted it and she helped him to his feet.  
"Why do you spare me?" He asked.  
"I don't share your belief that my daughter will be evil." She sighed "But how can I raise her to be good if she is born amidst such bloodshed?"  
His hand moved so fast not even Castiel could react fast enough to stop it. Erin gasped and doubled over in pain. Looking at the rapidly spreading crimson spreading through her dress they saw that Armisael had plunged a Demon blade deep into her belly. She paled and clutched the wound helplessly before sinking to her knees. Castiel 's angel blade sliced through the air and sunk into Armisael 's heart. The blond angel looked up in shock to meet Castiel 's rage filled eyes. He coughed, blood filling his mouth and staining his teeth.  
"Brother..." he croaked before falling dead to the floor, leaving the smouldering black silhouette of his wings burnt onto the floorboards.  
For a moment nobody moved. Then, an agonised whimper from Erin broke the silence. Sam knelt beside her, pulling her shaking body onto his lap. Dean lost no time in shucking his shirt and pressing it to the wound.  
"Hey." He growled, his voice thick with tears. "You're going to be fine, stay with me."  
"No, no, no." Whispered Erin as hot salty tears dripped down her cheeks. Pain radiated from her stomach through her spine and pelvis. The last voice that she heard was Castiel 's.   
"I am sorry." It said.


	17. Chapter 17

"Castiel take her to a hospital now! " yelled Dean.  
The angel gritted his teeth and gently untangled Erin from Sam's arms. He hooked one arm under her knees and another around her shoulders and lifted her easily.  
"I don't understand." Frowned Sam " can't you heal her?"  
Dean placed a hand on his younger brothers shoulder comfortingly.  
"I cannot heal demons." Said Castiel solemnly. He disappeared, taking the wounded woman with him.  
Sam and Dean rushed to thr Impala and drove in tense silence to the nearest hospital. Dean didn't even bother trying to lift his spirits with music. Sam stared out of the window, his eyes glazed over as his mind wandered. The angel Armisael had set out to kill the baby, not Erin and his blow had been calculated and efficient. The image of blood soaking over her torso flashed into his mind again followed by a similar but long repressed memory. He clenched his fist tightly, digging his nails into his palm until they cut little crescents into his skin. He became vaguely aware that Dean was talking.  
"What?" Asked Sam.  
"Do you think she'll make it?" Repeated Dean in a strangled voice.  
"Erin's wound didn't look fatal." Sighed Sam.  
"Yeah, Erin will be OK. " said Dean "but she wasn't the target, was she? "  
Silence fell over the Impala once more until they reached the hospital. Dean parked haphazardly and the two burst through the doors. One elderly lady looked up from filling out a form, took in the blood soaked into Sam's shirt and the fear in Dean's eyes before looking back down. They brothers approached the reception.  
"Excuse me." Said Dean "we're looking for our sister, Erin."  
The receptionist stared wearily.  
"Last name?"  
The Winchesters froze. Sam pulled his brother away from the desk to whisper.  
"What's her last name?"  
"I don't know, she stopped using it when she started hunting!" Hissed Dean.  
"Cas probably used an alias, but which one?!"  
"Excuse me" came a timid voice.  
Sam and Dean looked down to see a young barefaced nurse.  
"Your brother in law is waiting for you." She said.  
"Our...brother in law?" Asked Sam.  
The nurse shrunk back from the hunter's giant frame.  
"I'm sorry. I thought you were Erin Novak's brothers."  
"Yes! We are." Replied Dean.  
The nurse nodded.  
"Follow me." She said and walked away.  
"Novak?" Mouthed Sam to his brother.  
Dean shrugged.  
"His vessel." He whispered.  
The nurse led the pair to a private room and motioned for them to go inside.  
The smell hit them first, above the acrid sterile aroma of the hospital was the tangy coppery smell of blood. The silhouette of a trenchcoated man stood against the single bright window. The crisp clean bed lay empty and undisturbed. Sam frowned at it.  
"She is in surgery." Came Castiel 's gravelly voice.  
"Will she lose the baby?" Asked Dean.  
"I do not know." Replied the angel "we must wait until those butchers have finished with her "  
Dean sat heavily in the uncomfortable armchair by the bed, he rubbed his mouth and tapped his fingers.   
"I hate waiting." He said.  
"The baby might survive." Offered Sam "I mean, she's half demon."  
Castile shook his head and turned to the hunters. His shirt was soaked red with blood.  
"The demon half is that which is in danger. Although Armisaels blade did not penetrate the child's heart he used a demon blade.And she is so very small..."  
The angel was interupted as the door opened and an orderly wheeled in a bed. On the bed laid a very pale unconscious Erin. A doctor followed.  
"Which one of you is the father?" He asked.  
"I am." Lied Castiel.  
The winchesters' mouths fell open.   
"My Novak, your wife is no longer in any immediate danger but-"  
"What about the baby?" Asked Dean.  
The doctor looked down his nose at the hunter.  
"And you are?"  
Dean balled his fists, Sam lay a firm hand on his brothers shoulder.  
"We're her brothers." Snarled Dean.  
"I see" Said the doctor "well, the placenta was ruptured and she's lost a lot of amniotic fluid. We've done what we can but the next few hours are crucial. I'm a little worried this...incident could induce a premature labour so we'll keep her on bedrest and under observation for several days."  
The orderly had transferred Erin to the bed and hooked up her IV. The doctor checked the lines and left. The second the door closed after them the hunters and the angel crowded around the bed. Castiel rolled up the sleeves of his trenccoat. He placed his hands on the bump, Sam and Dean held their breaths. Castiel 's face crumpled and he shook his head.  
"What?" Snapped Dean "Well?"  
The angel took a shaky breath.  
"The baby, she is dying."  
"Can't you do anything?" Pleaded the younger Winchester.  
"Sam, she's Cambion! She's immune to my grace!" Shouted Castiel.  
Hope flitted across the angels face as an idea occurred to him.  
"Unless.." he muttered.  
He vanished.  
Sam threw up his hands in exasperation.  
"I hate it when he does that." He muttered.  
Dean leant forward and took Erin's clammy hand. He held it for several hours, letting go only to wipe the sweat from her feverish brow. Sam alternated between pacing the floor, running his fingers through his hair and hovering besides his brother. Eventually a nurse brought him a chair and checked Erin's vitals. Neither of them slept, long after night had fallen they stayed and they waited.


	18. Chapter 18

When Castiel returned he used the door much to the surprise of Sam and Dean.   
"Any change?" He grunted.  
The brothers shook their heads. From his coat pocket the angel pulled a thick syringe. It was a quarter filled with phosphorescent mist.   
"You should both leave." He said.  
Dean blinked away the tiredness that had been descending on him. He glared at the syringe suspiciously.  
"Cas, is that what I think it is? What are you going to do?" He asked.  
"I am going to save Erin's daughter." Announced Castiel.  
The brothers watched as the angel approached Erin, brushed the damp hair from her forehead. He gazed at her for a moment before pressing a tender kiss to her lips. Sam and Dean stared in shock.  
"Forgive me." Whispered Castiel.  
Then he plunged the needle into her abdomen. The brothers gasped. Slowly Castiel depressed the plunger and the mist flowed into her belly.  
"Cas..." said Sam in horror "what did you do?"  
Gently the angel removed the empty syringe. He remained silent. Dean shot up from his chair and tackled his friend. The hunter slammed Castiel to the wall and pressed a forearm to his chest.  
"What was that?!" Barked Dean.  
"The child's demon half was dying." Sighed Castiel.  
Dean pressed harder.  
"I have given her an angels grace to replace it." He managed.  
The hunter released his grip.  
"Will it work? Will she live?" He asked.  
Castiel looked at Erin.  
"If the child is strong enough to accept the transfusion, yes."  
The brothers took their seats at Erin's bedside.   
"Wait." Said Sam "where did the grace come from?"  
Castiel glanced at his feet sheepishly.  
"I have given the baby some of mine."  
Erin's fever broke in the early hours of the morning. Groggily her eyelids fluttered open to reveal to cold sterile light if the hospital. A dull pain radiated from stomach. She tried to touch her bump but her arms felt like lead. After a moments disorientation she managed to twist her head to the side. Sam dozed in the chair next to her. She cleared her throat and tried to moisten her lips with her dry tongue.   
"Sam." She croaked.  
His eyelids flew open. A large grin split across his face.  
"Hey." He said.   
He held up a Styrofoam cup of water with a straw.  
"Here, drink." He insisted, holding it to her lips.  
She sipped gratefully. When she had had enough he set it aside. Erin wet her lips.  
"The baby?" She asked hesitantly.  
Sam held her limp hand.  
"The baby's going to be fine, you need to rest though."  
She sobbed with relief. After a little while she wiped the tears away with stiff hands.  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Pressed Sam.  
Erin frowned.  
"Armisael... Cas killed him." Her heart moniter beeped faster as she spoke "Where is he? And Dean ?"   
Sam made soothing noises and stroked her hand.  
"They'll be here soon." He said.  
"How can you give her your grace?!" hissed Dean once they were in a secluded hallway.  
"I gave her very little, she is still so tiny." Castiel told him.  
"Don't you need it?" Asked the hunter.  
The angel hesitated and shook his head.  
"I will recover. If the pregnancy had progressed much further it wouldn't have been possible." He said.  
Dean scoffed and rubbed his jaw thoughtfully.  
"This is so messed up,man So...is she still an antichrist?"  
"No." Said Castiel "her demon half perished by the demon blade. It is why I had to act quickly."  
Dean hesitated.  
"Is it- is it still Crowley's kid? Or yours now?"  
"The child is Erin's." Insisted the angel evenly.  
"You know she's going to kill you, right?" Smirked the hunter.  
Castiel smiled benevolently.  
"She may try."  
Dean led the angel back to the bedroom where Sam was helping Erin to sit up in the bed. Dean breathed a huge sigh of relief and rushed to envelope in a hug.   
"Don't ever scare us like that again." He growled into her neck.  
Erin smiled painfully and patted his shoulder.  
"Got to keep you on your toes, right?"  
He released her gently and glanced nervously at the bump beneath her hospital gown.  
Castiel entered the room.  
"Hi Feathers." Beamed Erin.  
He smiled shyly at her.  
"How do you feel?"  
She considered this.  
"Pretty good all things considered, but that could be the drugs." She joked , motioning to the IV.  
"I am sorry about Armisael." Offered Castiel " I had hoped he would listen to reason."  
Dean snorted. Sam glared at him.  
"Yeah your brother is kind of a douche. Is he ... dead?" Said Erin.  
The angel nodded.  
"Thank you." She murmured.   
"Did he miss the baby?"  
"It's kind of complicated." Said Dean.  
She narrowed her eyes at him. Patiently he explained, omitting some details. By the time ever he had finished Sam's fingers were bruised along the knuckles from Erin squeezing them so hard.  
"Wait a second" said Erin, her voice terse "Where did this - this Grace come from?"  
Castiel opened his mouth to speak. Dean cut him off.  
"It was donated by an angel." He replied.  
Erin scowled.  
"So where does that leave Crowley?" She asked.  
"What?" Interjected Sam, untangling his sore fingers from her grasp.  
"Well, you've replaced half of her genetic makeup. Is he even still the father? Is he still after her?"  
The brothers looked to Castiel. He sighed.  
"Demons and Angels are non corporeal by nature, so in terms of her genetic makeup your child has, and has only ever had one parent."  
Erin took a shaky breath.  
"But she's still her?" She asked.  
Castiel nodded.  
"Except that she is no longer Cambion,yes."  
"So Demons will leave her alone." Assured Sam.  
"Wait." She said " If she's not fully human and she not Cambion, what is she?"  
"She is Nephillim" said the angel.


	19. Chapter 19

Erin sat in stony silence as Dean drove the trio back to the bunker, not even the soulful chords of Dust In The Wind did anything to dissuade her mood. Every time the Impala rolled over a bump in the road she snarled.   
"Damn it, Dean."   
Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother who shrugged. Once home, Erin headed straight for Dean's liquor cabinet and poured herself a glass of Scotch.   
"Woah, hey you can't drink liquor when you're pregnant!" Uttered a dismayed Dean "you have to look after your health or whatever."   
"Screw healthy!" Snapped Erin, dodging the hunter's grasp. "Screw all of this."   
She took a slug and shuddered.   
"Jesus Dean, would it kill you to buy the good stuff?"   
"You want to tell me what's going on?" Growled Dean "Because this isn't normal for you."   
Erin threw back her head and cackled.   
"Normal? You know what's not normal? Demon babies, and Angel babies and babies that changed their godamn species halfway through freaking pregnancy!" She shrieked.   
"Calm down." Said Sam softly.   
"You calm down!" She shouted and slammed the empty tumbler on the table. "I didn't ask for any of this."   
"Hey don't shout at him." Snapped Dean.   
"Oh bite me!" She yelled and stormed to her bedroom , leaving the brothers in stunned silence. Eventually Sam spoke.   
"Wow." He said "what was that?"   
"I don't know man" replied Dean, putting the lid back on the bottle "hormones?" 

Castiel stood at the foot of Erin's bed and waited quietly until she wiped her tears away.   
"Erin I-"   
She jumped and glared at him.   
"For goodness sake Feathers, I've asked you before to use the door."   
Castirl chewed his lip.   
"I am sorry." He murmured.   
"Whatever. Did you want something?"   
The angel looked hurt. Erin 's stony glare was no match for his wide blue eyes.   
"Sorry." She muttered.   
Castirl perched on the bed next to her.   
"I wanted to see you." He said softly.   
Erin sighed and threw herself back into the pillows. After a long silent minute she spoke.   
"Did I ever tell you about my life before I met the Winchesters?"   
"No."   
"I was married. Until, after years of insisting he didn't want kids my husband knocks up his secretary and divorces me to marry her, taking most of my money with him. Can't say I was overly upset when he turned up on my examination table for a post mortem. Well, until he came back from the dead."   
Castiel laid down awkwardly and slipped his hand into Erin's. They stared at the plaster flaking off the ceiling.   
"I am glad that he did if it led your path to this moment." He murmured.   
Her heart thumped hard in her chest, the feeling of his hand in hers making her giddy. Or perhaps that was the Scotch. She blushed furiously.   
"I thought that was the worse thing that could ever happen to me. Boy was I wrong. God, this whole thing is just so messed up."   
They stared at the ceiling a little longer, listening to the steady whir of the air conditioning.After a few moments Erin shifted awkwardly onto her side to face Castiel.   
"Feathers, what's heaven like?" She whispered.   
"Heaven is made from all the finest moments. Everyone's is different. My heaven is an eternally sunny Tuesday afternoon in the park. The air smells like freshly cut grass, bees dance from flower to flower, a childlike man flies a red kite and sometimes I feed the ducks."   
Erin smiled and reached out to rest her hand on his chest.   
"That sounds nice." She murmured "I think my heaven would be made up of moments like this one."   
Castiel beamed at her. Dean's voice ran throughout the bunker.   
"Castiel get your angelic butt down here!"   
Erin sighed and sat up.   
"Go." She said.   
He went. 

Sam chuckled as Dean paced back and forth.   
"Cas! " he yelled.   
"I am here Dean." Said the angel calmly.   
Dean grunted a greeting.   
"Take a seat man." Offered Sam.   
Castiel sat at the Map table, peering at the lights that had begun blinking in the south.   
"Erin is kinda freaked out by this whole Grace replacement thing." Announced Dean "And I think the fact that's it's yours needs to stay between us."   
The angel tilted his head in puzzlement.   
"I don't think it matters that-"   
"It matters!" Snapped the older Winchester.   
Castiel said nothing.   
"So you don't tell her, okay?" Growled Dean.   
The angel frowned.   
"Okay?!" Repeated the hunter.   
Castiel pursed his lips and shrugged.   
"Very Well." He said.   
Dean nodded and patted Castiel on the shoulder.   
"I must return to heaven. The angels must be told that the Cambion child is no longer a threat." Castiel informed the hunters.   
"Will they still try to kill her now she's part angel grace?" Asked Sam.   
Cas shook his head.   
"Nephillim are... tolerated."   
Dean scoffed.   
"Tolerated" he mumbled under his breath. Castiel, being a celestial creature, heard this but said nothing. Instead, he said goodbye to the Winchester and vanished.   
Erin shuffled in moments later, looking ashamed.   
"Sam, Dean I'm sorry I snapped.  Can you forgive me?"She said.   
The brothers smiled and enveloped her in a hug.   
"That's what families do." Sam told her.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a little past three in the morning when Sam found Erin sitting in the kitchen staring blankly her phone , nursing a cold cup of coffee.  
"Hey." He said.  
She frowned at him. His pajama bottoms were slung low on his hips and he wore no shirt.   
"What are you doing up?" She asked.  
He shrugged.  
"Don't sleep much this time of year."  
She waited for him to continue. He pushed his messy hair off his face and sat beside her.  
"It's the anniversary of my girlfriend's death tomorrow, I don't get nightmares like I used to but it's always this time of year they come back."  
Erin nodded.  
"What was her name?"   
Sam smiled sadly..  
"Jess. Her name was Jess." He said in a strangled voice.  
He cleared his throat and sat up straighter.  
"What about you? How come you're up?"  
"Baby bladder, heartburn, backache. Take your pick." Lied Erin a little too quickly.  
Sam eyes her suspiciously.  
"What were your nightmares about?" He probed.  
She snorted but he waited patiently. Eventually she gave in.  
"The warehouse. Crowley." She sighed.  
The hunter nodded, he didn't need to say anything. The pair sat in companionable silence until the steady shuffle of Dean's slippers on the concrete floor broke through the quiet. The bleary eyed Winchester poked his head into the kitchen. He yawned loudly.   
"Does nobody sleep around here? " he grumbled, scratching his head sleepily. "Oh right, it's that time right Sammy?"  
"Yeah." Mumbled Sam.  
Dean took a sip from Erin's cold coffee and scowled at it.  
"Decaffeinated, really?" He said in disgust.  
She shrugged and scrolled idly through the news articles on her phone. Dean read aloud behind her shoulder.  
"Third victim found mutilated in Waterloo, Iowa."  
Erin tutted and opened the article.  
"Helen Grimsby was found murdered in a parking lot last night, her heart had been removed and taken." She read "Police have linked this murder to two identical deaths earlier this month."  
Sam perked up.  
"Sounds like a case." He grinned.  
Erin chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Dean.  
She hesitated.  
"It's really embarrassing." She muttered.  
The older Winchester smirked.  
"Good. What is it?"  
"I'm too big to fit into any of my fed suits." She pouted, indicating the flannel pajamas she had borrowed from Dean which were already straining at the bust and stomach.   
Sam bit his tongue.  
"Alright, pregzilla, we’ll stop at a mall and grab some breakfast." Said Dean.

The moment the trio entered the mall Dean headed in the direction of the food court and so the burden of comforting a doleful Erin as she struggled into elasticated waistbands fell to Sam. He sat outside the changing room holding large maternity bras, trying hard not to look at them. Erin stepped out of the changing room in a pair of form fitting maternity trousers and a soft white shirt that wrapped around her growing bump.   
“you look nice.” Said Sam  
She shot him a sceptical look.  
“I look like a whale.” She growled.  
“No, no.” Protested Sam. “you look, I don’t know, glowing and fruitful.” He shrugged.  
“Shut up.” She told him but she blushed and smiled anyway.  
Sam was right, since Cas had healed the baby and Erin she had seemed radiant. Her hair had grown rapidly and flowed gently over her soft full breasts. Her skin looked like liquid porcelain, each day her scars faded a little more. And perhaps, as her love for the baby grew, the scars Crowley had left on her mind and heart faded also. After charging two pairs of trousers, a soft jersey dress, nursing bras and some shirts that promised to stretch with her belly to her credit card Erin and Sam joined Dean at the food court where he was subtly ogling the women walking by. His face lit up when he saw the duo.  
“Hey. I got ,uh, food.” He said motioning to the vast array of pastries, cereal bars, fruit and coffees on the table.  
Erin grunted a response, sat down and attacked a croissant. Dean looked at Sam for an explanation. Sam rolled his eyes.  
“She think she looks fat.”  
“Sam I’m six months pregnant, I know I look fat.” Mumbled Erin through a mouthful of croissant.  
Dean winked   
“Yeah but on the plus side your boobs look great.” He joked.  
Sam shook his head and they laughed.   
“You sure you’re OK to hunt though?” asked Dean.  
It was Erin’s turn to roll her eyes. She shoved the hunter.  
“Ask me that one more time and I’ll be hunting you.” She said taking a bite of an apple.  
Dean laughed.  
“I’d like to see you try.” He said.


	21. Chapter 21

After they had had breakfast the trio began the long drive to Iowa. As always, Dean picked the music. Erin reread the article.

“Third victim in two months... Organ Harvesting scare... No other organs taken bla bla bla. What are you guys thinking? Werewolf?”

“Looks like. There’s some silver bullets in the trunk.” Agreed Sam.

Dean stared at her in the mirror.

“What?” She smiled.

“You sure you’re OK to hunt?”He asked again.

Erin gave him a scathing look.

“You think because I’m pregnant I can’t hunt? What about your friend Ellen, she didn’t get any maternity leave, did she.”

“That’s not what I meant!” sighed Dean “I mean what happened to the whole baby not being around bloodshed thing? Hunting is bloody.”

His knuckles were white around the wheel. Erin stroked her stomach thoughtfully.

“I realised that in this life, bloodshed will come to you whether you go looking for it or not.” She sighed.

The sounds of Motorhead filled the Impala while the hunter chose his words carefully.

“You could give it up. Go back to being a coroner , settle down and focus on being a mom. Leave hunting behind you.Leave us behind you

Erin took a deep breath and leant back in her seat. Time seemed to stretch out indefinitely. Eventually she spoke.

“Nobody leaves this life, Dean, you know that, not really.” She said “Besides I could never leave you two and Cas behind, this kid is going to need her uncles.”

 

It was a little after noon when the trio arrived at the Police Station. Dean parked and they stepped out of the car. After exchanging the bullets in her Sig Sauer for silver ones she straightened Sam’s tie and clipped her medical ID to her pocket.They entered the building and took the elevator to the morgue in the basement. As they walked in a coroner who seemed to be positively ancient looked up from his crossword .

“Yes?” He asked.

“I’m Special agent Grohl , this is my partner Special Agent Cobain. We’re with the FBI. We’re here about the mutilated bodies.” Said Dean.

The brothers flashed their fake ID’s .The old man took a pair of spectacles from his pocket and peered at the cards. Then he turned to Erin and appraised her from head to toe.

“Who’s that?” He grunted suspiciously.

“I’m Doctor Fitzgerald, I work alongside the FBI.” She answered.

He scowled.

“I already done an autopsy.” He told her, holding out a file “Read my report.”

She smiled sweetly and handed the file to Sam, fixing the man with a challenging glare.

“Nevertheless...”

“The FBI requires that our coroner examine the body.” Insisted Dean.

The old man tutted and squinted his eyes at Erin’s swollen stomach.

“Does your husband know you are here?” He asked.

“OK!” Said Dean, grabbing Erin by the shoulders.He steered her towards the freezer drawers as her hands curled into fists.

“Drawer number in the file? Great. Thanks. Bye” stammered Sam, hurrying to join them

Erin washed her hands furiously in the metal sink and donned latex gloves. Sam found the appropriate door and opened the drawer to reveal the victim. The pale body of Helen Grimsby stretched out on the slab.

“Somebody should tell the crypt keeper it’s the twenty first century, who does he think he is?” she muttered.

“Hey, Doc, what’s with the hand washing and the gloves? You’re not performing a real autopsy.” joked Dean.

Erin frowned down at her hands.

“Oh.” She said “Sorry, I worked with NCIS for years, its a force of habit.”

She took the gloves off and inspected the body. She had always found a serenity in the clinical calm of autopsies. The coroner’s Y incision along the chest was stitched neatly. The victim’s waxy skin had begun to mottle. She frowned at a large bruise across the dead woman’s chest and pressed it tentatively. It was pliable to her touch.

“Whatever did this was incredibly strong, look, this pooling here suggests that she was alive when whatever it was shattered her sternum.”

Sam flinched.

“Ouch.” He said.

“So...werewolf?” asked Dean.

Erin squinted at the defensive lacerations on the woman’s forearms and hands.

“Looks like it.” She agreed.

“Alright, let’s go check out the parking lot where they found the body.” Said Dean.

“No wait, look.” Whispered Erin urgently pointing at a smattering of distinctive bruises on the victims neck.

“are those...hickies?” asked Sam incredulously.

She nodded.

“So we’re looking for a boyfriend?” Said Dean.

Erin took a tape measure from the trolley and measured the two bruises.

“Boyfriend’s don’t leave hickies like that, believe me. This is a hook up. These aren’t very advanced either, I’d say they were made almost straight before she died.” Erin stood and looked thoughtful. “The second hickie is different, it’s larger and with more pronounced teeth marks. Like a canine bite.”

Dean’s mouth set into a firm line.

“The douchebag morphed while he was making out with her.” He growled

“We should try the bars around the area where she was found, see if anyone saw her leaving with a guy.” Said Sam as they prepared to leave.

A shiver ran over Erin and the baby, who had been kicking merrily fell deathly still. The tiny hairs on her arms stood on end. Sam stopped in the doorway and turned back to her.

“Hey” He said “you coming?”

“Uh,yeah” She replied rubbing her bump anxiously “I’m right behind you.”

Sam nodded and followed Dean out of the morgue, leaving her alone, or so he thought.


	22. Chapter 22

Erin adjusted the sheet over the victims body and closed the drawer . Then she took a shaky breath and spoke, her voice echoing off the cold morgue walls.

“I know you’re there, let’s get this over with.”

There was a quiet chuckling and from the shadows stepped a familiar man.

“Hello, Pet.” Said Crowley.

Erin narrowed her eyes at him and wondered whether to kill him before or after his typical monologue.

“What do you want ?” She snarled.

The demon looked hurt.

“I wanted to see you darling.” He pouted.

Her heart raced,blood thundered in her ears.

“Why?” She asked, unconsciously shielding her belly.

Crowley glanced sadly at the bump before adopting his usual confidence.

“Despite everything I’m willing to take you back.”

Erin stared at him in disbelief , thinking she had heard wrong.

“w-what ?” She stammered.

“I want you back Pet, when you left me-”

“I didn’t leave you” snapped Erin “I was freed.”

Crowley rolled his eyes.

“And even though the child isn’t mine now I’m willing to keep her, for you.”

Sweat coated Erin’s palms. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. The hand resting on her swollen stomach trembled.

“How do you know about that?”

Crowley smirked.

“A little bird told me.”

Erin clenched her fists at her sides, trying to keep them from shaking.She racked her brains, only three people knew of the attack and Sam and Dean had hardly left her side since.

“Castiel.” She sighed .

Crowley nodded.

“Yes, the tree topper paid me a visit.”

After lump formed in Erin’s throat. Stupid naïf Angel she cursed mentally.

“If you’ve hurt him...” She warned.

“What?” scowled the king of Hell. “What do you care?   
LHe’s just an angel, like the one who stabbed you.”

Erin felt her face grow red. Memories flashed in her mind, Castiel’s soft lips beneath hers, his hands methodically washing her naked body , clutching her tightly to him as he carried her from the warehouse. She shivered. No,Castiel was nothing like Armisael.

“Shut up Crowley.” She said.

“Tell me, does he make you tremble the way I do? Make you cry his name ? Does he make you come the way I do?!” He murmured salaciously.

She glared at him, he glared back at her.

“Castiel and I aren’t... I mean we’re not... we haven’t been intimate.” She mumbled, furious with herself for even engaging with the demon.

“Then why did you call for him? Why did he tell me to stay away from you? Why did he give you his grace?!” Shouted the demon.

Erin’s mouth fell open as the sensation of being hit by a hundred bricks smashed into her. A creeping cold lump settled in the pit of her stomach .She was overcome by shock, then confusion and finally anger. Crowley watched her reaction intently. Slowly he began to grin. He laughed, chuckling quietly at first then ascending in roars of laughter that shook his whole body. Eventually the King of Hell wiped a mirthful tear from his eye and his chuckles subsided.

“You didn’t know?” He mocked “You idiot, you didn’t think it was coincidence that the pious little git just happened to find an angel willing to part with some of its grace at the exact moment between the demon essence being extinguished and the baby’s death? Ha!”

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, speechless. Then through the silence came the steady shuffle of shoes. The ancient coroner entered, mumbling down at his files.

“That’s enough little lady, I don’t care if you are FBI, this is a morgue not a freak show. Hey!” 

The man jumped when he saw Crowley.

“How did you get here? Who are you? Get out of my morgue!” He snapped.

Crowley responded with a flick of his wrist. The man’s frail body flew through the air. The shock had barely registered on his lined face when he collided with a wall. There was a clear crack when his skull hit the wall and he fell to the floor, and puddle of hot blood firming around his face. Erin snapped out of her daze and, using Crowley’s distraction, pulled the demon blade from its sheath. She threw it at the demon. The blade flew through the air and sunk into Crowley’s shoulder, several inches from his heart.

“Gah!” He growled “That hurts.”

Erin hurried to the coroner. She pressed his wrist desperately to find a pulse but it was no use. 

“Why did you kill him?!” She shrieked.

“Because,” Said Crowley, taking a bow “I’m the king of Hell.”

With a grimace Crowley eased the blade from his shoulder. It left his meatsuit with a satisfying squelch. Brushing a hormonal tear from her cheek Erin spun around to face Crowley.

“What have you done to Castiel?” She snarled.

The king of Hell smiled a slow, superior smile and vanished.

“Son of a bitch!” Erin swore.

Apologising profusely she arranged the coroner’s body so that it looked like he simply tripped . Then she wiped the surfaces she and the brothers had touched. Once satisfied she ran to the Impala on shaky legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry it's just a little chapter and later than usual. I lost my mother this week and haven't felt like writing much. Bear with me and I'll get back on track as soon as I can. X


	23. Chapter 23

“What took you so long?" Asked Sam.

"I-"

"Ok so the guy was a sexist pig but the case comes first" said Dean, peering into the trunk.

“The coroner is dead." Replied Erin.

Dean's neck twisted so fast it cricked.

"What happened?" Enquired Sam.

Erin struggled to speak the word, though she knew she needed only one.

"Crowley." She whispered hoarsely.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up and he reached out to pat her shoulder. She brushed his hand away.

“Feathers has a cell phone, right?” she asked, composing herself.

Dean nodded.

“Call it.” She commanded.

Sam tilted his head in puzzlement.

“Why? What did Crowley say?” he asked.

“I think Cas is in trouble.” She replied, chewing her lip. “and if he isn’t then he will be when I’m through with him.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other guiltily. Dean pulled the angel’s phone number up on the phones screen but didn’t press dial.

“What about the case?” Sam reminded her.

Erin ran her hands through her hair.

“I know, I just want to check he’s OK.”

“Just so you know, there is no reception in Heaven.” Warned Dean, pressing dial and putting the phone on loudspeaker.

The phone rang. The knots in her stomach tightened. It rang again. There was a click, a shuffling and finally Castiel gruff voice came through the line.

“Dean I am glad you called, I may need your assistance.”

The baby kicked happily at his voice and perhaps if she weren’t so frightened Erin would have called the brothers to feel her stomach.

"What’s up man?” asked Dean.

“Crowley has procured some holy oil...” muttered the angel.

Erin release the breath she had been holding. He was OK, trapped in a ring of holy fire perhaps but OK.

"Where are you?” asked Sam.

“The warehouse where we found her.”

Erin's stomach, which had previously been in knots, dropped. Every muscle flexed involuntarily and sweat broke out on her brow. Her chest grew tighter and she struggled to breathe. Psychosomatic pain erupted on her thigh, where Crowley had once left a knife 's blade. She whimpered. Sam frowned at her.

“You ok ?” he asked.

She shook her head frantically as panic rose higher. Black spots appeared in her vision and she feared she would faint.

“I can’t.” She wheezed.

"What?” asked Sam, craning down to hear her.

“Not there, Sam. I can’t go back there.” She whispered, tears falling down her face.

“Hey, hey” soothed Sam, patting her shoulder.

“What’s going on?” asked Dean, who had hung up on his friend.

Erin blushed.

“I can’t go.” She admitted.

Dean frowned.

“What?”

Erin took a deep breath, trying to quell the rising nausea and panic.

“I can’t go back there, Dean. You go, save Cas.”

“Erin and I can stay here, find the werewolf, and you can deal with Cas.” Suggested Sam.

Dean considered this.

“Alright .” he shrugged.

He sat in the drivers seat on the impala and stuck his head out of the window.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” He checked.

Erin shook her head fiercely and he drove away leaving the pair to solve the case. She brushed the tears away and breathed deeply, rubbing her swollen belly in small circular motions. Satisfied that Erin was calmer Sam pulled out his phone and tapped at it.

“The nearest bar to where the victim was found is called ,uh, The Winegasm.” He said.  
Sam reddened and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sounds like a classy joint.” Joked Erin weakly “let’s go.”

The pair began walking , as neither had thought to bring their cars.  
Sam squinted into the midday sun and hesitated before speaking.

“It really scares you doesn’t it? Going back there.” He asked.

Erin stopped walking and stared up at the hunter.

“You really want to know?”

He nodded.

“Yeah it scares me. I don’t know what happened when I was Crowley’s prisoner there, I never knew quite what was real and what wasn’t. And I’m afraid if I go back I’ll find out.” She sighed.

Sam nodded again, he understood.

“I get it, when I was in The Pit... some of the things that happened...you tell yourself it’s not real just to survive but then you never really know... if it was just something you hallucinated or dreamt then you don’t have to deal with it, it was just a bad dream.”

Erin watched a haunted look come over Sam’s sad eyes, she recognised the look. She had seen it in the mirror.

“I’m sorry, Sam.” She said earnestly.  
He shrugged and pushed his hair from his face.

“It’s OK, as long as you got family and you trust that they can pull you back from the brink, it makes it easier to bear.”

"Yeah” said Erin “but what do you do when the people you trust lie to you?”


	24. Chapter 24

Dean drove to the warehouse, his mind focused. The sounds of Motorhead’s greatest hits cassette played through the Impalas speakers. He recreated the day's events in his mind. He and Sam had left Erin alone for only a few minutes . He had thought she was giving the coroner a piece of her mind when, in fact, Crowley had shown up. He frowned. Crowley didn’t do social calls.  
“You’re missing the obvious, Dean.use your brain,boy.” Chided John Winchesters voice inside his son’s head.  
Dean clenched his jaw.  
“He let her leave.” He muttered. “because he knows the baby isn’t Cambion anymore , he has no use for it.”  
Dean took a bite of the cold burrito in the passenger seat and concentrated.  
“But how would he know? The only people who know are Me,Sam,Erin and...Cas.”  
He scowled.  
“Cas you stupid son of a bitch , what did you do?”  
Dean shook his head and pressed his foot harder on the gas pedal.

The Winegasm was a too trendy bar with purple neon lights that hurt Erin’s eyes and plenty of secluded booths perfect for private liaisons. Erin dug in her pockets and swapped out her medical Id for her fake FBI badge that Sam had made her the first Christmas she had joined the hunters. Sam approached the bar and cleared his throat.  
“Yah,I’m coming, two secs.” Called a voice from the back.  
They waited. A few minutes later a young woman stepped out. Her short hair was fluorescent green and stuck up in all directions, Bars pierced her nose, eyebrow and exposed naval. She regarded the pair dispassionately with kohl rimmed eyes.  
“restrooms are for paying customers only.” She said eventually to Erin who bit her tongue and smiled sweetly.  
Sam cleared his throat.  
“Actually Miss we’re with the FBI. Agents Cobain and Fitzgerald ” they flashed their badges “we’d like to ask you a few questions.”  
The bartender scowled.  
“It’s medical, I have a prescription from my doctor.” She said testily.  
“Um,OK. We’re actually investigating the murder of Helen Grimsby, have you seen her ?” Asked Sam, showing the girl a picture on his phone.  
She peered at his phone and hesitated.  
“No.” She decided.  
Erin watched as the bartender’s scowl had dropped for a split second, her eyes darting to her shoes momentarily. Erin sighed heavily and settled on a barstool.   
“Listen up, sweetcheeks.” She said quietly.  
The bartender was forced to lean in closer to hear.  
“Now I know you just lied to my partner which was a very bad move on your part. See now I’m going to report you for assault of a federal officer and attempting to drive while under the influence of drugs.”  
The girl paled, her black rimmed eyes widening.  
“Agent Cobain, will you verify these claims?”  
Sam, who had been staring in shock drew himself up to his full and considerable height and adopted a stern expression.  
“Absolutely.” He agreed. “assaulting a pregnant federal officer nonetheless.”  
Erin smiled sweetly at the bartender.  
“But I didn’t touch you!” protested the girl.  
Erin chuckled.  
“Maybe you should have another look at our victim.” She suggested.  
The bartender fixed Erin with a murderous glare and nodded mutely. Sam slid his phone across the bar.She glanced at it.   
“She was here a few nights ago, getting cosy with Jerry.” She muttered.  
“Who is Jerry?” asked Sam.  
“Jerry Vusee.” She replied “He,uh, owns this place. Drops in a couple of times a week, usually leaves with a different girl each time.”  
The girl chewed a black fingernail nervously.  
“Do you know where he lives?Can you give us an address? Pressed Sam.  
She grabbed the Winchester’s large hand and, pulling a pen from her pocket, scrawled an address onto his palm.  
“Thanks “ he said monotonously, frowning at the words on his skin.  
The bartender shrugged.  
“You go see him, it’s your funeral” she warned “Can I get back to work now?”  
Erin peered around the empty bar and stood up.  
“Sure.” She said.  
As the two hunters left Erin caught a glimpse of the bartender extending her middle finger towards them in the reflection of the door window. Erin laughed loudly


	25. Chapter 25

The scrawny demon sneered at Castiel from beyond the flames.  
“What’s the matter, boy? Afraid of getting burned? Hmm? Not so tough are ya now?” he taunted.  
Castiel sighed and ignored him. The angel peered at the whitewashed walls and allowed his mind to wander. This was where Crowley tortured Erin for six days. Mutilating and violating her body until she knew nothing but the pain. He recalled healing her wounds, holding a cup to her parched lips and gently washing the blood and sweat from her naked body. She had been so helpless, so broken that he had sworn to himself he would protect her. He had even come to this very spot to negotiate with the king of hell that he leave her alone. The angel glared at the circle of holy flames around him. This had not gone to plan.  
“Yo, I’m talking to you, pretty boy.” Called the demon.  
Castiel fixed him with a cold glare.  
“You’re going to die now.” He growled.  
“Ha! Hate to rain on your parade angel boy but you’re not going to do much stuck in that pretty little ring of fire.” Jeered the demon.  
Castiel smiled.  
“Not me...” he said, looking over the demons shoulder. “Him.”  
In the split second it took for the demon’s smug smirk to falter Dean Winchester’s blade had sliced him from ear to ear. Crimson blood spurted in an arc around them, the spray falling onto the flames and extinguishing them with a hiss. Dean threw the meatsuit roughly to the ground, the bubbling blood still pouring from the wound.  
“Surprise, bitch.” He snarled to the corpse.  
Castiel carefully stepped over the charred circle outline.  
“Thank you, Dean.” Said the angel.  
The hunter let his blade clatter today the floor and forced himself to take several deep breath before he spoke.  
“Cas,” he said tersely “you want to explain this?”  
Castiel met Dean’s gaze defiantly but said nothing.  
“You met with Crowley, Crowley!” The hunter accused.  
“He needed to know that Erin -”  
“He didn’t need to know shit,Cas. How did you think this was going to go down,huh?!” he growled “You and the King of Hell were going to have a little chat about who gets to play house with her?That he’d just leave her alone because you said so?” shouted Dean.  
“You don’t understand, Dean.” Sighed Castiel.  
The hunter snorted and rolled him eyes.  
“Sure I understand. You want to protect her, we all want that. Hell, I get that you probably want that even more because despite that ‘angels are non corporeal’ crap you gave her it’s still your kid she’s carrying now, even if she doesn’t know about it.”  
“Dean-”  
“And why here? You didn’t think it was weird , you didn’t think it might be a trick that of all the places Crowley could have met you it had to be here.”  
“Dean!” barked Castiel as the hunter paused for breath.  
“I love her” he said.  
The hunter’s mind went blank. Castiel loved Erin, and love had made him reckless.As he tried to think of a response he knelt down to retrieve his blade. When he he looked up the angel had vanished.  
“ Of course.” He muttered , shaking his head kicked the demon’s dead meatsuit for good measure.


	26. Chapter 26

Sam peered at the fading address on his hand and then at the tall apartment complex.  
“This is it.” He said, checking the names on the door buzzers “Penthouse suite.”  
“Naturally, slimeballs always have the penthouse. Why would being a werewolf make any difference?” replied Erin.  
Sam wandered down a small alley to the side of the complex, returning a second later. Erin looked at him quizzically.  
“Fire escape is too high, you could probably reach it if you stood on my shoulders but...” he motioned at her swollen stomach.  
Erin pouted.  
“Good point. We could always just try the front door.” She suggested, pressing the buzzer.  
“What are you doing? A werewolf is not going to you just waltz in.”  
“Who is it?” came shaky female voice from the speaker.  
“Hi” called Erin into the microphone “I’m so sorry to bother you but I locked myself out of my apartment, could you buzz me in?”  
There was a sigh, grumbling and finally a muffled buzz as the door to the lobby opened. Sam gave Erin a beaming look of approval and they slipped inside the building. He flashed his badge at the startled doorman and headed towards to the stairs. Seeing this Erin cleared her throat loudly and glanced pointedly at the elevator. Sam arched an eyebrow.  
“I am not walking up that many flights of stairs on these puffy ankles.” She protested.  
Sam looked at her ankles, then the elevator, then the stairs.  
“Fifty bucks?” he challenged.  
Erin considered it for a moment.  
“You’re on.” She agreed.  
Sam began sprinting up the steps as Erin jabbed frantically at the elevator button.  
By the time a sweaty and out of breath Sam arrived at the top floor Erin was already standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall and loading silver bullets into her gun with a smug look on her face.  
“Double or nothing on the way down?” panted Sam.  
“You’re out of shape.” She teased.  
“I’m out of shape?” gasped the hunter “When did you last see your toes?”  
She attempted to scowl at him but found herself smiling instead. Sam wiped the sweat from his forehead and straightened his tie.  
“OK, let’s do this.” He said.  
He rapped on the door. There was silence from the other side. Erin looked around the hallway and, satisfied that there was no cameras, nodded to Sam. The Winchester took the handle in his meaty paw, braced himself against the door and snapped the lock. The door fell open silently.  
“Nicely done, Winchester.” She whispered.  
Sam smiled and bowed his head. He stepped inside the apartment quietly, Erin followed a little less quietly. The pair walked into a spacious room with large widows looking out over the town. In front of the largest television Erin had ever seen stood a sleek leather sofa. On the sofa a naked woman lay face down, her long blonde curls spread out around her. Erin directed Sam’s attention to the woman.   
“Miss?” he asked “FBI.”  
She didn’t stir. Sam looked at Erin who shrugged and gripped her gun tighter.  
Sam cleared his throat, still the woman remained silent. The Winchester cautiously approached her and placed a meaty paw on her naked shoulder.   
“She’s cold” he muttered and pushed the woman onto her back. Between her bare breasts gaped a large and bloody hole where her heart should have been.  
“Damn.” Swore Erin “looks like we’re in the right place. The werewolf must live here.”  
“Right” Agreed Sam, looking around down the barrel of his Beretta “so where is he?”  
Suddenly a humanoid shape leapt from the next room, soaring through the air with a great flailing and gnashing of teeth. The monster collided with Sam heavily, the pair tumbled heavily to the floor. It’s claws sunk into Sam’s forearms as he grappled with it. It sneered and snapped angrily at his throat. Erin attempted to train her weapon on the werewolf but each time she anticipated squeezing the trigger she knew that the werewolf’s body was too closely intertwined with Sam and she risked hitting her friend.  
“Sam!” warned Erin “I can’t get a clear shot.”  
The monster swiped viciously at Sam’s face, he narrowly avoided being blinded by the creatures claw by twisting his head to the side.  
“Try!” he yelled.  
Sam fought harder but his bleeding arms were beginning to weaken and the werewolf’s prominent teeth were getting closer to his throat. There was a yelp as Erin’s shoe collided with the monster’s skull. It snapped it’s head up to snarl at Erin. She lined up her shot. The werewolf leapt off of Sam and flew at her. Bang! She emptied a bullet into it’s chest and it fell to the floor with a thump. Shakily Erin let out the breath she'd been holding. She hobbled to where the lycanthrope body of Jerry Vusee lay twitching.  
“Down, boy” she said and fired a second shot between his eyes.  
Satisfied that the monster was dead, Erin retrieved her shoe from besides Sam. She extended a hand and helped him up. He groaned and winced.  
“Nice shot.” He said , inspecting the gouges on his forearms.  
“Thanks." She said. “Dean took the med kit in the Impala didn’t he?”  
Sam nodded. Erin walked curiously to the room that Jerry had come from to discover it was a bathroom. She liberated two fluffy hand towels from their hooks and, after running one under the tap, rejoined Sam.  
The hunter wasted no time in shedding his ripped overshirt. The pair perched on the edge of the sofa, neither perturbed by the body that took up most of the space.  
“Give them here.” Muttered Erin, indicating Sam’s wounds.  
He rolled his eyes but held out his arms anyway. Leaning over Erin tenderly and meticulously cleaned and dried each gash. Sam watched her with a goofy grin on his face.  
“Dean used to do this for me.” He said.  
“Yeah?” mumbled Erin , concentrating fiercely on her task.  
Sam hesitated.  
“You’re going to be a great Mom, you know.” He insisted.  
The hunter inhaled sharply through his teeth as her hand slipped and she prodded at a cut.  
Erin refused to meet his eye but he felt the hot salty tear fall from her face and mingle with his blood.  
“I mean it.” He said softly.  
She scoffed.  
“How would you know,Sam?” she snapped and regretted it immediately.  
Shock and hurt painted the Winchester features. Erin sighed and raised her head to meet his wide puppy dog eyes.  
“Oh god Sam I’m sorry.” She said earnestly “I-I didn’t mean that.”  
Sam’s face became passive.  
“It’s fine.” He said bluntly.  
But it wasn’t.  
“Sam, please. I don’t know why I said that.”  
He shrugged.  
“No, you’re right.” He admitted.  
“I don’t want to be. I’m sorry.”  
He nodded and attempted a weak smile.  
“I know.”  
Erin tore the dry handtowel into two halves angrily.  
“Here.” She offered him one half to wrap around one arm while she did the same to the other.  
Once Sam’s wounds had been cleaned and the blood flow had been staunched the pair hauled the lifeless body of Jerry Vusee into the bathroom where they threw it into the tub and lit it on fire, leaving the flames to ravage him.


	27. Chapter 27

It took less than an hour for the pair hot wire a car, buy a first aid kit and check into the first hotel in the phone book. Once there Sam reluctantly allowed Erin to stitch his wounds.  
“There.” Said Erin as she tied the last knot.  
Sam peered at the neat stitches. He was impressed but didn’t admit to it.  
“I wonder how Dean’s doing with Cas.” He mused.  
Erin stiffened at the angel’s name and rubbed her baby bump. She chewed her lip. Her mind was still in turmoil from Crowley’s revelation. Castiel had saved her baby, yes, but he had used his own grace. Although she knew it to be illogical she couldn’t help but feel violated. Sam dialled Dean’s number on his phone. He pressed loudspeaker and placed the device on the table. It rang. It rang again.  
“Yeah?” grunted Dean.  
“Hey man, we got the sucker. How’s Cas?” asked Sam.  
Dean sighed through the speaker.  
“I got him out and he did his vanishing trick.” He huffed.  
“Any trouble?” enquired Erin.  
“...no.” said Dean “It was easy, too easy. Crowley’s playing a game with us.”  
Sam and Erin exchanged worried glances.  
“I just wish I knew what it is.” Sighed the older Winchester .  
The trio fretted in silence for a moment.   
“You head back to the bunker. Sam and I will meet you there tomorrow.” Decided Erin.  
“OK.” Agreed Dean and hung up.  
Sam flexed his sore hands and attempted to brush his hair from his face. Erin waddled to one of the single beds and stroked circular motions on her belly. Sam sighed, made his way to his bed, and picked up one of the pillows. He held it out to Erin, a peace offering. She smiled and took it gratefully. She lodged the pillow under her hips and sighed contentedly as the tight knot in her lower back eased for the first time all day. Sam grinned and turned out the lights.  
“Sam?” Erin asked hesitantly.  
“Yeah.” He replied sleepily.  
The question played on Erin lips. She longed to ask Sam if Crowley had told the truth and if Sam had known. At the last moment she changed her mind.  
“You still owe me fifty bucks from that stairs bet.” She teased.  
Sam snorted and drifted off with a large smile on his face.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Please don't forget to leave a comment if you're enjoying the story so far, I love to hear from you and constructive criticism is always welcome.-

Dean was flicking through his favourite edition of Busty Asian Babes with his hand down his boxer briefs when he heard the heavy door to the bunker close.  
“Dean! We’re home!” yelled Erin.  
Dean gazed lustily at Mistress Miyagi and replied something noncommittal.  
“We brought Pie!”  
Dean slammed closed the pages, slid the edition in its place on the bedside table and hurried to join his friend and brother. Sam and Erin set about putting away the food and beer in the kitchen in companiable silence. Erin‘s hurtful remark to Sam had been either forgotten or forgiven.   
“How was the hunt?” grunted Dean as he liberated the Pie from the refrigerator immediately.  
Erin shrugged and took the pie back.  
“Dude, did you never learn to share?” she chastised.  
Dean rolled his eyes, pulled his switchblade from his back pocket and cut the dessert into thirds. Sam snapped two beers from the six-pack and handed one to his brother. Erin gazed wistfully at the bottles and sipped the milkshake they had picked up at the store. The three of them sat around the table, eating, Erin tapped her fingers rhythmically.  
“Any idea when Cas might next grace us with his presence?” she asked tersely.  
Dean shrugged.  
“Dunno.”   
Erin rolled her eyes. She slurped the last drops of milkshake noisily and forked the last bite of her slice into her mouth before throwing her plate into the sink. The baby in her womb shifted and kicked happily. Erin grimaced and rubbed her belly.  
“ So what now?” she asked.  
The brothers looked at her in surprise.  
“Do we have a plan?” she enquired.  
“This isn’t a plan?” asked Dean through a mouthful of pastry.  
“about Cas.” Clarified Erin.  
Sam cleared his throat and shook the hair from his face before speaking.  
“What about him?” he said   
“well aren’t you curious? What’s going on with him?” she insisted.  
“Nope.” Shrugged Dean “See, the thing you got to understand about out little angel friend is this : he’s wackadoo.”  
Sam snorted and chuckled . Erin scowled at him.  
“Urgh!” she let out a grunt of exasperation and threw her hands in the air.  
Too pregnant to storm off she settled for waddling angrily in the direction of her bedroom. Once she was out of earshot Sam turned to his brother.  
“She knows.” He said.  
“Knows what?” asked Dean.  
“She knows that Cas used his own grace to save the kid.” Explained Sam.  
“Ssh! Keep your voice down.” Hissed Dean , peering over his shoulder.  
“What was Cas even doing with the King of Hell anyway?” asked Sam.  
Dean sighed and took a deep swig of his beer.  
“Cas told Crowley about the attack and the transfusion.”  
“everything?” said Sam.  
Dean nodded and Sam swore.  
“Why?” asked a puzzled Sam.  
“I dunno man, I guess to dislodge Crowley’s claim on her and warn him away. I mean would you want a demon sniffing around your kid and baby momma?”  
The younger Winchester chewed his lip thoughtfully.  
“Yeah I guess not.” He conceded “But I mean, I still don’t get why Erin can’t know it was Cas’s grace that saved her baby.”  
Dean shot his brother a condescending look.  
“Why do you think she hates Crowley?”   
Sam gathered their plates and began to fill the sink with soapy water.  
“I imagine the kidnappings and torture has something to do with it.” He hypothesised.  
“It goes beyond that. When Crowley did what he did and got her pregnant he...” Dean winced as tiny crescents of blood welled in his palms. He tutted in annoyance and forced himself the unfurl his fists “ Her body wasn’t hers anymore. He made it his. Like he took away her, what do you call it?Fancy lawyer word”   
The older Winchester snapped his fingers, trying to think.  
“Bodily autonomy?” suggested Sam, running a cloth over a soapy plate.  
Dean pointed at his brother.  
“Right. So all this time Erin’s been walking around feeling tainted but when Cas pulls the old Demon essence-Angel grace switcheroo he isn’t removing the mark Crowley left, he’s just replacing it. She would have hated Cas if she knew” Dean explained.  
Sam took a moment to process this. Eventually he spoke.  
“Wait a sec, since when do you know so much about the female psyche? Especially traumatised women?” asked Sam incredulously.  
Dean grinned salaciously.  
“Remember that crazy chick I hooked up with back in Tenesse?”  
“Yeah, you left me on my own to deal with a rugaroo!”  
Dean snickered at the memory.  
“Anyway, she was all kinds of damaged. I’m talking daddy issues, abusive Ex, the whole nine yards. She told me all about this kind of thing..”   
“Didn’t she try to smother you in your sleep?” recalled Sam.  
“Yeah.” Said Dean “But the sex was awesome.”

From the next room where she had been eavesdropping hot tears rolled down Erin cheeks. She took a deep, shaky breath and stepped into the kitchen doorway. The Winchesters looked at her guiltily. Dean cleared his throat.  
“Did you...How much...? He asked.  
“You bastards!” she spat.  
Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Look, we’re sorry. I thought it was best that-”  
“you knew! This whole time, you knew and you lied to me!” she hissed “how could you?”  
“I thought if you knew-“ protested Dean.  
“That I’d hate him? Damn right! Didn’t you think that maybe I had a right to know who’s grace it was? Who’s baby I’m carrying?”  
“She’s yours,Erin, she’s only ever been yours.” Said Sam softly.  
“Bullshit.” Sobbed Erin.  
Tears streamed freely down her face, their saltiness burning her skin.  
“He just wanted to save the baby. It was the only way.” Insisted Dean.  
Erin gulped down air, trying to calm the fury coursing through her.  
“I know, I know.” She admitted, wiping her face with her cuff. “I just feel so damn violated.” She shuddered.  
“That was not my intention.” Said a deep familiar voice behind her.  
As a celestial being and a warrior of heaven Castiel could have stopped the fist flying towards him but he chose not to. Erin’s knuckles connected heavily with his stubbled jaw, leaving four perfect red marks that would surely bruise. Castiel neck snapped back and he stumbled. Sam winced, Dean sneakily snapped a picture on his phone. Her breath ragged and her nostrils flaring Erin glowered at the angel. Castiel righted himself, flexed his jaw and touched it tenderly.  
“Do you feel better now?” he asked , his tone struck Erin as condescending.  
She snarled and kicked him sharply in his left knee. His kneecap crunched he fell to the ground.  
“Much better now, yes.” She said icily.  
Castle groaned and struggled to stand. His left knee buckled again . Reluctantly Dean slid a chair across to him. The angel sat , a healing hand hovering over his knee. From his hand came a warm blue light and the bulbous kneecap crunched back into place. He stood and addressed the hunters.  
“I would like to speak with Erin .” he said.  
The brothers did not move. Castiel rolled his eyes, it was a habit he had picked up from Dean.  
“Alone.” He huffed.  
Sam shrugged and indicated to his brother that they should leave. Dean pouted but complied, leaving Erin and Castiel alone.


	29. Chapter 29

Erin took several deep breaths, focused on her heartbeat and the tiny muffled heartbeat in her womb. Slowly her rage began to ebb away.  
“Do you hate me?” asked Castiel, his big blue eyes filled with concern.  
“What for?” asked Erin.  
“Replacing your child’s demon half with my own grace.” He said softly, his mellifluous voice melting the last dregs of Erin fury.  
She was pensive for a moment. Her anger had washed through her leaving her spent and empty. She perched on the edge of the table and stroked the exposed strip of baby bump where her shirt had ridden up.   
“I did .”  
She took a shaky breath.  
“ I was so angry but ...” she shrugged “You gave my baby back to me when I thought she was gone.”  
Castiel seemed satisfied with that response. He gazed at her stretched and rounded belly.   
“May I?” he asked, holding out his hand.  
Erin nodded and Castiel reached out to feel the baby. His cool palm connected with her soft skin, he waited. Erin stretched and sighed, enjoying his touch.  
“She is not moving.” Said Castiel, glancing at Erin with wide panicked eyes.  
“she’s probably sleeping.” She explained.  
He tilted his head quizzically at her stomach.  
“She sleeps?” he asked.  
“uh huh.” Murmured Erin, increasingly aware of his hand on her flesh. “In about a week or so she’ll even start to dream.”  
Castiel stared in awe. Eventually he added a second hand to Erin belly, cupping the bump gently. Erin’s breath hitched and she blushed furiously. Stop it, she told herself, this is not erotic in the slightest. The angel cleared his throat and spoke into her naval as if it were a microphone.  
“I look forward to meeting you.” He said loudly and slowly.  
Erin watched, bemused. He hesitated and then pressed a gentle kiss to her bump. A large smile blossomed on her face, her anger long forgotten and replaced with this calm contentment.  
“Sweet dreams.” Murmured Castiel before awkwardly releasing her.  
Erin tried not to show her disappointment as he removed his hands and allowed her to straighten up.   
“I never thanked you for saving my daughter’s life, did I, Feathers?” she murmured, slipping her fingers between his.  
Castiel stared at their intertwined fingers. He swallowed loudly.  
“um...” he faltered. “No, you didn’t.”  
Standing on her tiptoes Erin pressed a soft kiss to his perfect lips. Invisible to her, the tips of his feathery wings quivered with pleasure. The kiss was , like the angel, chaste and fleeting and Castiel found himself almost disappointed when she pulled away.   
“Thank you.” She whispered, resting her head on his chest.  
Castiel hesitated before mimicking a human behaviour he had observed many times. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tightly for a hug. He breathed deeply the scent of her hair. He smiled, she smelt like sandalwood. Erin sighed, wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled her head against his chest more comfortably. They stood there for several moments, entwined in one another.  
“Hey is it safe to come in yet or – woah.” Dean said as he stepped into the kitchen.  
Castiel and Erin released each other guiltily and stared intently at their own feet.  
“Ok-ay” said Dean awkwardly.  
“Impeccable timing, Winchester” said Erin dryly.  
He grinned and his gaze flitted between Erin and Castiel.  
“Is everything ... OK now?” he asked.  
Castiel looked to Erin for an answer.  
“Promise me something.” She said.  
He nodded.  
“Stay away from Crowley?” she said.  
Castiel arched an eyebrow.  
“That goes for you too Dean, and your brother.” She emphasised.  
The hunted snorted derisively and flexed his bicep.  
“We’re not afraid of him.” He laughed.  
“But I am!” she growled.  
There was a tone of voice that Erin used very rarely. Dean had heard it only one before and had likened it to Jody Mills’s ‘mom voice’. Low, authorative, fierce and foreboding. This was the voice she used now.   
“Fine.” Dean sighed begrudgingly.  
Castiel paid no attention to the Mom Voice. Instead he saw the wild untamed fear in her eyes.   
“Very well.” He murmured.  
Erin fixed them both with an intense glare.   
“Thank you.” She said, her voice returned to its usual tone.   
Castiel brow furrowed and he tilted his head to the side. He was listening to angel radio. Erin and Dean watched him with bemused smiles. Castiel listened for several minutes and then nodded.  
“Someone is praying, I must go to them.” He said.  
He vanished.  
“Bye.” Called Erin to the space where he had been.  
Dean chuckled.  
“Hey you wanna go get some target practice? I’ll show you how to shoot one handed if you show me how you work those throwing stars of yours?” he offered.  
Erin stretched luxuriously.   
“Nah, I think I’m just going to crash. Second trimester pregnancy and cheap motel beds don’t make for a good night’s sleep.” She replied.  
Dean checked his watch and smirked.  
“OK, goodnight grandma.” He teased.  
Erin stuck her tongue out at him and made her way to her bed which, for the first time in a long time, felt too big and empty.


	30. Chapter 30

Crowley set the jug of holy oil on his desk and smiled smugly at it. The first perk, he told himself of a most profitable alliance. When the angel in the pretty blonde vessel first came to him he had been wary.  
“You want for us to work together? Did you miss the part where you’re a good goody guardian of heaven and I’m the king of Evil?”   
She had snickered.  
“You may be King of Hell, Crowley, but I have known the truest king of Evil, the corruptor of men who would lay waste to this world and everything in it and believe me, you don’t come close.”  
Crowley smirk had faltered a little, his pride wounded.  
“what do you propose?” he had asked.  
“It seems” said the angel, tucking a strand of short blonde hair behind her vessels ear. “That we have a common enemy.”  
Cowley gad arched a dark eyebrow curiously.  
“Oh?”  
“Castiel.”   
Crowley had shrugged.  
“Not interested, Love. Asstiel may be a huge pain in my neck but hey, better the devil you know...”  
The angel had smiled and filed a perfect nail casually.  
“A pain in the neck indeed and , my sources inform me, a rival for a certain human woman’s affections.” She had said pointedly.  
Cowley hsd looked up sharply, narrowing his red eyes at her.  
“It would be a shame” continued the angel “If said female were to be caught in any crossfire.”  
Crowley had growled, a sound so menacing the vocal chords of his meatsuit couldn’t do it justice. It resonated directly from his blackened soul.  
“She is mine.” He had snarled.  
The angel had given a delicate snort from her button nose.  
“Is she?” she’d replied dryly.   
“I could give her to you, you know.” She had whispered, her voice like honey “ Heart and soul, body too if you like that kind of thing.”  
Crowley had eyed her suspiciously. Mentally, methodically drawing up a contract. Eventually he gave a short, curt nod.  
“Fine. We can do business. I’ll send a reaper up with my terms and conditions and such.” He’d said.  
“Likewise.” She’d insisted.  
“I’ll need a name to put on the contract.” He had informed her smoothly.  
The angel gad smiled a triumphant megawatt smile, showing too many pearly white teeth, and held out her hand for him to kiss .  
“Certainly. Please call me Dominique .” She’d giggled.  
Crowley had pressed a kiss to the back of her porcelain hand, his red eyes boring into her baby blues.  
“Enchanté” he had growled.  
The king of hell repositioned the oil on his desk and cracked his knuckles happily. Everything is coming up Cowley he thought to himself as a malicious gain spread across his face. Everything is coming up Crowley.


	31. Chapter 31

Crowley clenched his teeth and tapped his fingers on his mahogany desk. The greasy haired demon in front of him squirmed.   
“What do you mean gone?” he snarled.  
The demon wrung his hands.  
“Majesty, the fire was extinguished. The angel Castiel was gone.”  
Cowley stopped tapping. He glared.   
“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t smite you right now.” He challenged.  
The demon blinked, his eyes widened.  
“Um.” He faltered.  
The King of Hellos pupils glowed red.  
“Wrong answer.” He growled.  
The demon opened his mouth to protest but all that escaped was a hoarse wheeze. He coughed, clasped his hand to his throat. His lips room on a sickly blue shade and he fell to the ground, convulsing. As the meats it finally fell still Crowley took put his smartphone and stared at the lock screen. A photograph of Erin, unconcious, hanging naked from a meathook, blood glistening on her milky white skin stared back at him. The king of Hell narrowed his eyes.  
“I will have you again.” He promised “Forever.”

 

Erin woke up and bolted upright, drenched in sweat. The images of her nightmare burning in her mind. She had been dreaming of a violent sexual scenario involving the King of Hell, herself and a medieval rack. She rubbed her thigh absentmindedly, her old wounds always ached when she thought of him. The baby shifted in her belly to press urgently on her bladder.  
“Must you do that, little one?” she sighed.  
She glanced at her alarm clock and checked the date. She made a quick mental calculation.   
“12 weeks to go.” She whispered.   
Excitement and fear both wound their ways simultaneously around her heart, growing tighter until she could hardly breathe. She stared studiously down at the taut, scarring flesh of her bump and forced herself to breathe evenly. In. Out. In. It didn’t work and a large silent sob escaped her as fat tears rolled down her cheeks. She brushed them away hurriedly but they continued to fall. Sobs racks her body, each attempt to breathe cut short by fresh wave of tears. She winced and gasped for air as her lungs began to burn.  
“Oh God”. She wheezed, wrapping her palms around her belly. “ I can’t do this.”  
You’re going to be a terrible mother, said the cruel voice in her head.   
“I’ll be an awful mom.” She moaned.  
You’re scum, it continued, you don’t deserve this happiness. You’re nothing but a filthy demon’s plaything, all used and broken and tossed aside. This baby deserves better than you. The voice sneered gleefully. Sometimes it was Crowleys voice, sometimes it was her own or an amalgamation of both.   
“I’m so sorry, baby” She sniffed .  
She chewed her lip thoughtfully as her breathing resumed a normal rhythm. She traced the jagged pink lines that streaked her stomach . The baby responded by shifting awkwardly to press on Erin’s bladder. Erin tutted and waddled to the bathroom.   
“I haven’t even given you a name.” She sighed dolefully.

 

Sam and Dean were sitting at the bunker’s hall table. A table stack of warm pancakes took pride of place in the centre. Besides them, a pile of crispy bacon and some syrup. The smell of fresh coffee lingered in the air . Dean sipped his coffee groggily. Sam looked up ftom his paper as the bunker’s pipes creaked and whined.   
“Erin’s up.” He said.  
Dean grunted a response and pulled the funny pages from Sam’s paper. A few minutes passed before Erin shuffled into the hall . Her long hair lay damp over her shoulders, leaving rapidly growing wet patches on her stretchy tee shirt. Most days she abstained from much makeup but today a hasty flick of eyeliner attempted to hide her eyes’ puffiness.   
“Hey.” Smiled Sam.  
Erin took a seat.  
“Coffee?” she pleaded.  
The younger brother slid the pot and a mug across to her and waited patiently she had downed her first cup. Between sips she helped herself to a generous breakfast. It was delicious. The pancakes were light and fluffy, the bacon crisp and smoky. Dean was almost as good a cook as he was a hunter.  
“So listen” Sam began “Dean and I were thinking-”  
The older Winchester cleared his throat. His brother rolled his eyes and started again.   
“OK so I was thinking, if you’d like to, we could check out a lamaze class.” He suggested shyly.  
Erin snorted with laughter so abruptly she almost choked on the wedge of pancake in her mouth. She coughed, spluttered and took a deep swig of cooling coffee. Upon setting down her cup she cleared her throat and tried not to smirk.  
“You want to go to a childbirth class with me?” she repeated.  
Sam inspected the bottom of his cup intently, his long hair shielding his face. Even the tips of his ears were blushing.  
“Yeah, I mean, unless you want to go alone.” He shrugged.  
Erin frowned.  
“I hadn’t planned on going to any classes at all.” She said.  
Dean arched an eyebrow at her.  
“Don’t you need to learn how to, like, breathe and stuff?” he asked.  
“Dean I’ve gotten this far in life with anyone teaching me how to breathe so I’m going to go ahead and say I’ve got this.” She replied dryly.  
He rolled his eyes.  
“Besides” Erin turned to Sam, who had returned to his normal colour. “ I’m fairly sure all that stuff is for human babies.”  
Sam pouted. Erin pursed her lips. He turned on the big puppy dog eyes, no woman could resist them.  
“Oh for the love of...” she muttered, holding up her hands in surrender “Fine, one class. But if they so much as mention my cervix I’m walking out again.”  
Sam and Dean smiled triumphantly.


	32. Chapter 32

To human eyes the scene would have appeared to take place in an office. At the tidy desk it seemed that a beautiful woman sat filling out paperwork, pausing periodically to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear back into its severe bob. The wall to her right glowed and cast soft shadows across her angelic face. She picked up one sheet of paper delicately in her slender fingers and frowned at it.It informed her that The King of Hell had failed to confine Castiel.  
“Well” She tutted. “Never trust a demon to do an angels work.”   
She cleared her throat and called out sweetly.   
“Caleb?”   
A young man entered , as the softly glowing light bounced off of his dusky skin he seem to be cast of liquid bronze. He bowed a dark tousled head to her.   
“What is it,Dominique?” he asked.   
His spoke softly, his tone was rich and warm.   
“The nephilim child...I see here that no angel was held accountable.” She accused.   
“Yes, sir.” He confirmed.   
Dominique narrowed her eyes and fixed him with a cold stare. She pursed her lips and savoured her next word.   
“Why?” she asked tartly.   
Calebs soulful brown orbs met her gaze calmly. There were many angels that could not.   
“I investigated. I understand that there were... extenuating circumstances.” He said.   
The woman sighed and rearranged her papers on her desk. After a suitably dramatic pause she looked up. Her angelic features twisted into a scowl and her wide eyes burned with icy fire. She thrust outward a daintily manicured hand and Caleb sunk to his knees, holding his head in his hands. He clenched his teeth and grunted in pain. Dominique arched an eyebrow and waited. She curled her fingers lazily into her palm and Calebs suffering grew greater. He felt as if his brain were in a screw clamp and she was tightening it.   
“Argh.” He gasped “Stop, please Dominique.”   
Dominique smiled triumphantly and released him. A lesser angel perhaps would have crumpled to the ground but Caleb knew not to show such weakness. After steadying himself with one hand on the floor he rose gracefully to his feet. He held Dominique’s gaze for a few seconds before bowing his head in submission.   
“What would you have me do?” he mumbled.   
“Which our brothers committed this transgression ?” she asked innocently.   
Caleb hesitated before answering.   
“Castiel.” He admitted.   
Dominique seemed to roll the name around in her mouth as she repeated it. Then recognition seemed to dawn over her delicate features .   
“Castiel. Did he not lead your battalion back in Canaan?” She pretended not to know.   
Caleb nodded mutely.   
“And he was he that pulled the human boy from Hell’s fiery pit?” she asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste.   
“Yessir.”   
She tutted loudly and scribbled on her notes.   
“I see. Very well Caleb, bring him to me please. I will deal will him personally, amd the woman too.” She said and returned her reading.   
Caleb stood, unmoving, glaring at her silently for a moment. Sensing this she looked back up. She frowned.   
“You are dismissed.” She informed him coldly.   
The exchange was over, there was no discussion to be had once Dominique had given her orders. Caleb nodded stiffly, reminded himself internally that Anger was a sin before vanishing into his vessel on earth.


	33. Chapter 33

“Lamaze class” Erin grumbled to herself as she waddled into the kitchen. “ Pfft.”   
She pulled cold cuts and tomatoes from the refrigerator, bread from the cupboard and set about making a sandwich.   
“ What kind of Lamaze class can possibly help me? Lesson one: What to do when monsters try to kill your baby. Lesson two : babies who change species mid pregnancy.” She joked to herself, a sad smile found its way unbidden to her lips   
“Lesson three : What to do when you can’t stop thinking about someone who may or may not be the father of your baby.” She sighed.   
She selected a knife from the block and set to slicing the tomato. The steel glided through the flesh easily. Too easily. Erin yelped and jerked her hand back as the knife cut open her fingertip. Hot blood pooled and dripped steadily to the floor.   
“Damn!” she hissed.   
“Allow me.” Came the low rumble of Castiel’s voice. She turned to face him. Her bump grazed his abdomen but he didn’t step away. Castiel reached out and clasped her injured finger in his fist. With a soft blue glow a warm it began to itch as the skin knitted back together. Castiel held her gaze tenderly and in for a moment she was lost in the clear depths of his cerulean eyes. She had always loved his eyes. Reluctantly he released her finger and the spell was broken.   
“Thank you.” She said huskily.   
“You’re welcome.” He replied.   
He cleared his throat awkwardly. The silence was unbearable. Say something, anything , Erin urged.   
“Cas, I...” She began.   
I what? She asked herself. I think about you all the time and when you go I feel I’m counting days until I see you again and I’m scared and confused but when you’re around my pain fades away a little? She blinked, she couldn’t say that, she could barely think it coherently.   
“I’m going to a Lamaze class.” She said.   
Castiel frowned and cocked his head to one side.   
“ For what purpose?” he asked.   
She shrugged.   
“I’ve never had a baby before. It might help to know what to expect, at least I think that’s why people usually go.” She explained   
“Whenever a woman is in labor she has pain, because her hour has come; but when she gives birth to the child, she no longer remembers the anguish because of the joy that a child has been born into the world.” He recited.   
Erin stared at him, a bemused smirk playing on her lips. Castiel caught her eye and cast his gaze to his shoes.   
“I am not being very helpful, am I?” he muttered.   
Erin chuckled and closed the space between them.   
“Not very.” She murmured as she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “But I like it when you try.”   
Castiel tensed as her lips brushed his stubble skin.   
“Erin.” He said.   
She suppressed a shiver at the way her name sounded in his rich dulcet tones. Her breath came in shaking heavy sighs. Her skin prickled at his proximity, aching to be touched.   
“Yeah.” She answered.   
He sighed and pushed a long strand of her hair from her eyes. He hesitated. Erin heart thudded loudly in her chest. It seemed to her that time had stopped and that this moment between them stretched out for all eternity.   
“For you, I will always try.” He promised huskily.   
Slowly, he leant down and kissed her. It was not their usual kiss, chaste and full of comfort. It spoke of promise and of want. Erin’s knees threatened to buckle as Castiel’s teeth nipped gently at her lower lip. His hand cupped the back of her head, fingers entwined in the thick tresses there , making her scalp tingle with pleasure. She sighed and looped her arms around his neck. Their tongues met, dancing an intricate tango with each other. Castiel’s vessel responded eagerly, pulsing blood to the appropriate areas of the body. The angel frowned. The idea that his growing erection might press the flesh of Erin’s rotund stomach unnerved him for reasons he couldn’t quite name. He twisted his pelvis away discreetly. Beyond the spectrum of human sight Castiel’s great wings unfurled and folded around Erin shoulders, enveloping them in a cocoon.   
“Cas?” she mumbled against his lips“Do you, maybe, want to...”   
She nipped at his lips again and raised an eyebrow suggestively. Castiel swallowed, his adams apple bobbing up and down. His breathing was heavy and rugged. His hands continued to roam her body like they had a will of their own, traipsing down her side and over the swell of her hip. She shivered.   
“It is forbidden.” He said softly.   
“I don’t care” she murmured hoarsely.   
He stilled, his whole body stiffening . Suddenly he grabbed Erin hips and pushed her away. She stumbled backwards until she bumped against the kitchen table. Her lips, swollen from kissing, formed an O, her eyes widened in surprise.   
“I can’t.” He growled. “I mustn’t.”   
He cast his now stony gaze to the floor. His clenched fists trembled imperceptibly .No more than a second in time past but it seemed the Erin like forever. The short distance between the grew , became a vast ,arid expanse. Tears fought to spill from her eyes, she refused to blink for fear they would fall. Instead she stared stonily at the angel, her mouth set into a small hard line. She stuffed her hands deep into her pockets the hide their shaking.   
“I see.” She said coldly.   
“Erin.” Sighed Castiel “It’s not- ”   
“Forget it, Feathers.” She interrupted “ just, forget it.”   
Castiel clenched his jaw firmly, he could not forget it. The feeling of her lips pressed to his was seared eternally into his memory. He sought for the right words , human language seemed so inadequate, there were none that could explain the tight pain in his chest that seemed to reverberate deep into his essence. She shrugged, stood up straight and, with as much dignity she could muster, waddled from the kitchen. She made sure her bedroom door was shut firmly behind her before she allowed the hot salty tears to fall.


	34. Chapter 34

Staring dolefully at her body in her mirror Erin pouted. Look at me, she thought, no wonder he didn’t want me. She eyed her reflection criticality. Her ankles were puffy and swollen . Her once trim waist was now history, her breasts once pert and round now seemed swollen, sore and dusted with blue veins. Jagged pink scars covered her distended stomach.Ugly. Called Crowley voice in her mind. Ugly and broken. Erin flinched and a tear fell to the floor. You’re tainted,the voice said, broken and unclean.   
“Shut up.” She hissed. “Shut up, shut up, shut up!”   
There was a rapping at the door. Erin flinched again.   
“Hey.” Called Sam’s voice from other side of the door “You OK?”   
Erin wiped away the last of her tears and sniffed.   
“Oh yeah, peachy.” She lied, pulling her shirt down hurriedly.  
The door opened and Sam Winchester’s boyish face looked in.   
“Liar.” He said “Can I come in?”   
Erin shrugged and nodded. Sam entered and carefully closed the door behind him. He took one look at Erin and pulled her tight into a brotherly hug. She sighed and nestled into his chest. He rested his chin on the crown of her head and waited for the sobs to subside. Eventually they did.   
“So...” began the hunter. “Usually I’d offer to hurt whoever upset you.”   
Erin shot him a bemused look.   
“-But I’ve seen you fight and you so don’t need any help in hand to hand combat.”   
Erin smirked and flexed a lean bicep. It was true, Dean was the best shot and Sam was the strongest but Erin knew she was the fastest. It was her speed that gave her the upper hand when fighting. She could deliver two uppercut and a left hook before the monster had even noticed she had dodged it’s own attack. There was also real power behind her blows, developed by Dean after endless hours training.   
“ What’s up?”pressed Sam gently. “Is it you and Cas?”   
Erin squinted at the hunter.   
“What do you mean me and Cas?” she asked.   
Sam scoffed and chuckled to himself.   
“Oh come on. I’ve seen the way you look at him and the way you look at him. I mean, Cas even went to the warehouse to warn Crowley away because he loves you.”   
“What?How do you know that?”   
“Dean told me”   
“Oh.”   
She sat heavily on her bed and tried to absorb this information. After a minute she began to shake her head.   
“No” she murmured “ Cas doesn’t love me, he can’t. I’m unlovable and broken and tainted and ... and... why would he push me away?”   
Sam frowned.   
“You’re not broken.” He protested.   
“Yes, I am.” She replied dryly.   
“OK a little but so are Dean and me and you’re not ‘tainted’!” he insisted.   
Erin attempted a weak smile, it fell almost instantly.   
“But Crowley-”   
“Is demon scum and one of these days I’m sure you'll smite his ass. Until then he won't get to you as long as me and Dean and Cas are around.” Sam assured her.   
The Winchester took his friends hand in his own.   
“Don’t let him define you, you’re so much more than that.”   
Erin shrugged.   
“And as for Cas, it’ll all work out. You’ll see” he promised , pressing a kiss to his friends forehead.   
Erin sighed and nodded. She reached into her bedside drawer for her gun and began slowly, methodically cleaning it. Sam stood, the conversation was over, he left silently in search of his brother.


	35. Chapter 35

Sam ran into Dean coming back from the library. It wasn’t a room the older Winchester frequented often but once in a while he like to go locate the tome with the detailed drawings of Amazon women and pore over it for an hour.  
“Dean “ said Sam.  
“Sammy!” yelped Dean “I was, er, just doing some research. Just words, no pictures.”  
Dean attempted a casual smile. It failed   
“Yeah, OK, listen Erin is kind of upset.” Explained Sam.  
“Dude, she’s really pregnant. She’s moody and upset all the time. Last week I caught her beating the crap out of the boxing bag and crying. You know why? Cos she saw a baby in the street.I mean, come on, her hormones are driving her crazy, me too for that matter.” Said Dean.  
“No.” Protested Sam and relayed the conversation to his brother.  
Dean listened patiently, nodding. His hands curled into fisted as Sam explained what Erin thought. By the time Sam had finished Dean's mouth was a tight, firm line. He took a deep breath.  
“Cas!” he growled.  
The brothers waited.  
“Castiel you get your feathery butt down here right now or I will come up there and drag you down!” he roared.  
There was a familiar rustle.  
“I cannot be here.” Said Castiel tersely “I must go.”  
Dean prodded his friend his the chest .  
“Oh no, you’re not flapping off anywhere buddy until you explain what the hell you are playing with the woman carrying your kid!” growled Dean.  
Castiel had the decency to look guilty.  
“You gave her some of your grace because you love her. You engage in a secret meeting with the king of hell because you love her, but when she returns that love suddenly you’re Mr hard-to-get? What the Hell?”  
The angels eyes darted about nervously. He seemed to only half listen to the hunter.   
“Dean, they will follow me here, I cannot stay.” Insisted Cas.  
“Who?” asked Sam.   
“Quickly, we must ward the bunker against angels. It will weaken me but it might stop them.” Urged Cas.  
“I mean seriously, do you have any idea how hard it’s been. She’s not like us, she wasn’t raised a hunter. And after Crowley...” Dean continued to rant, oblivious to the angels plea.  
Sam grabbed Cas’ shoulders qng looked into his piercing blue eyes.  
“Cas, who is after you? We can help.” He said.  
The angel didn’t answer, instead he froze and paled . Sam released him and stepped back. Cas did not meet the hunter’s eye, instead he focused on the space behind Dean.  
“Caleb.” He said sombrely.  
“Castiel, it is good to see you old friend.” Caleb replied.  
Silence stretched out between them.  
“Dominique sent you to bring me home.” Stated Cas.  
The beautiful new angel nodded.  
“And also the woman.”  
Sam and Dean glared at the newcomer.  
“Listen” said Dean “Not that this isn’t the most riveting conversation in the world but we’re kind of I’m the middle of something here. So... you know, beat it pretty boy.”  
Both angels ignored him and had locked tense gazes like two cowboys at the OK Corral .  
“You cannot take her , she has committed no crime. No relations took place, I have made sure of it ” Snarled Castiel.  
“Dude...” tutted Dean.  
“I’m aware of the circumstances Castiel, but I have my orders.” Insisted Caleb.  
“Oh screw this.” Snapped the older Winchester and raised his fist to swing at Caleb.  
His knuckles landed heavily on Calebs nose, the cartilage buckled with a crunch. The angel’s head snapped back. He righted himself instantly. Slowly, he wiped the steady crimson trickle from his nose and viewed the Winchesters impatiently. He blinked and the brothers felt a crushing stiffness come over their bodies.  
“Dean!” gasped Sam “I can’t move.”  
“Me either, it’s like being stuck in treacle.” Grunted Dean.  
“Please do not interrupt.” Said Caleb.  
Dean snarled at him, struggling at the invisible weight around him.  
“Release them.” Ordered Castiel.  
A sad look flickered across the face of Calebs vessel.  
“I am sorry, dear Castiel. This is not Canaan. I take orders from only Dominique now.” Sighed Caleb.  
“They are not part of this.” Insisted Cas.  
“They protect the woman, they are as much as part of it as you and she.” Replied the newcomer.  
The trenchcoated angel let out a fierce battle cry and launched at his brother. Their vessels collided heavily and they fell to the floor. Caleb was quick to jump up but Castiel was quicker and ,with a rustle of feathers, vanished into the ether.


	36. Chapter 36

“Erin, quickly, you must come with me.” Urged Castiel.  
“No.” snapped.  
She stubbornly refused to meet his eyes, perhaps if she had she would have seen the fear there. He glanced at the door, although he knew that Caleb wouldn’t use it.  
“You either want me or you don’t Cas. You can’t reject me one second and then demand I drop everything to come with you minutes later.” She snarled.  
“Erin, my brother has come to take me back to heaven and – ”  
“Then go! Go home! Everything is confusing when you’re here, why won’t you just go back to heaven where you belong?!” she snapped, hot tears welling.  
Her head swam, her chest tightened so hard she felt she could hardly breathe. She wanted to hurt him.  
He was cut off by the sound of an inhumanely strong fist crashing through the door. He had been wrong, caleb had used the door in a fashion. The wood splintered and flew across the room. Erin gasped and reached for the blade tucked into her boot. Castiel rolled his eyes.  
“There is no time.” He said and reached out two fingers to Erin forehead.  
Her eyes rolled back into her head and she began to fall. The angel caught her limp body in his arms and lifted her bridal style. The pair vanished as Caleb burst through the door.

When she finally awoke the first sensation she was aware of was the pleasurable tingling in her scalp. The second was the sun beaming down and warming her entire body, seeping through her skin and flesh the wrap it’s welcoming heat around her bones. She stretched luxuriously. She was laying on the softest sweetest smelling grass. Castiel sat beside her, his back straight and rigid, he was alert. The only hint of relaxation was the lazy way he ran his long fingers through Erin’s hair. She sighed contentedly. No, she frowned, wait, she was not dreaming. This was real. She sat up awkwardly.  
“Dammit, Cas!” she swore “What have I said about zappping me?”  
Castiel inclined his head.  
“I am sorry.” He said “We needed to escape quickly.”  
“An angel” she remembered “wanted to take you back to heaven.”  
“To accept punishment for the child.” He explained.  
Erin rested a hand on her swollen stomach, her daughter was being deathly quiet as if she knew they were in danger.  
“Dominique. .. my sister who has given these orders, she has little tolerance for Nephilim or their families, I could not risk Caleb taking you to her.” He sighed.  
Erin chewed her lip and nodded.  
“I had thought that she would be lenient given the circumstances and that no relations have taken place but it appears I was wrong.” He said, sadness filling his cerulean eyes.  
The mother of his child placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
“Is that why you …rejected me?” she asked.  
He nodded.  
“Oh Feathers” she sighed .  
He took her hand in his own.  
“I could not see you hurt, even if it means I must suffer without you.” He said earnestly.  
He pressed a tender kiss to the sensitive skin on the inside of her wrist, making butterflies squirm in her belly. She blushed.  
“I am sorry that I met with Crowley, but I cannot stand him being around you.” He mumbled.  
The butterflies evaporated at that name and Erin’s smile fell. She looked away, squinting into the noonday sun.  
“Where are we?” she asked.  
“Safe. For now.” He grunted.  
Erin narrowed her eyes at him.  
“Where?” she insisted.  
The angel chuckled smugly, it didn’t suit him.  
“Heaven” He said.  
She stared at him, surely she had heard wrong.  
“Heaven?” she repeated.  
He nodded.  
She took her hand from him and used it to rub the pain developing between her eyebrows.  
“Let me get this straight, we’re hiding from angels who want to take us to heaven... in heaven?!”  
“One man’s heaven, hidden behind a door amongst many others. Heaven is an infinitely vast space. Hiding under their noses, it will be like looking for a paperclip in a haystack.” He smiled   
“Needle.” said Dominique, who had materialised besides Erin. Her white dainty fingers curled around the mortal woman’s throat.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry it's taken me this long to get back to writing but thank you all so much for your patience and I promise to deliver more chapters very soon!

The air was thick with tension, every heavenly detail lost its soft celestial glow and seemed pulled into crisp focus. All three of them knew an angel could snap a humans neck like a twig effortlessly. Erin held her breath, her wide eyes fixed on Castiel. He stood slowly, his gaze not moving from Erin’s.  
“Dominique... Please.” Growled Cas.  
“You never could quite speak like a human , Castiel, no matter how much you want to be like them.” She chastised .   
Erin gasped as the hand around her throat tightened, crossing her arms over her belly. Her head swam as she fought to remain calm.  
“Let her go.” Said Castiel.  
It was a request, not an order. He was afraid.  
“I have not yet decided what sentences give the female. Her fate and the fate of the bastard offspring is not your concern.” Mused Dominique.  
“She has committed no crime.” He insisted.  
Dominique looked curiously at the choking human at the end of her arm. Roughly she thrust her spare hand between Erin breasts, sinking deep past the flesh in a soft blue glow. After a shocked gasp Erin threw back her head and screamed as the angel read her soul, learning everything, violating her in the most personal way possible . She shook as wave after wave of pain coursed through her, more pain than Crowley had ever caused because the force behind it was that of a cold clinical hate. It consumed her. And then it was gone. Dominique removed her hand and let the human fall to the ground. Erin curled up on the grass , retching,she felt hollow and ached all over. Castile yearned to reach out, wrap his arms around her shaking body and comfort her. He knew that such a display would incur Dominiques wrath.  
“Well?” growled Castiel.  
Dominque scoffed.  
“She loves you.”  
Castiel true form swelled magnificently, puffing up its transcendent chest in pleasure. Erin saw only the smile that formed across his face.  
“And you...” she said.  
Erin let out a wheezy squeak. A cruel smile formed across Dominique face as Castiel was forced to drop his gaze to the ground.  
“You love her. This is your crime .”  
A soft breeze blew blonde hairs across her face, framing her cold eyes as they narrowed at Erin’s bump. She let out a delicate grunt of disgust.  
“And you committed that most foul of sins, creating this half breed. You know the punishment is execution” She sneered.  
“It’s true.I knew siring a nephilim was forbidden..” Said Castiel slowly, edging towards Erin “ but child was dying .”  
“you should have let it die.” Spat Dominique.  
Erin snarled.  
“No!” Growled Cas.  
Dominique smiled, a slow superior smile and brought her hand up . Castiel grunted and collapsed to the ground besides Erin.. He grasped his head in his hand and screwed his body as tightly into the foetal position as possible. He gasped in pain through laboured breaths. Erin dragged herself to him and wrapped her arms around his shaking form.  
“Shh.” She crooned and ran her calloused fingers through his black hair. Somehow, as his true firm was being flayed by Dominique ‘s power he felt Erins touch on his vessel and was comforted. For just a moment everything else seemed to melt away leaving only the two of them and the child they had created. Castiel croaked something weakly. Erin brushed a ebony tendril from his forehead and leant in closer, pressing her cheek to his so that he may whisper in her ear.  
“In my pocket.” He said softly.  
Erin nodded and slowly slid her hand down the length of his still twitching body over the fabric of his trenchcoat, slipped into the deep pocket and wrapped her slender fingers around the cold steel of his angel blade. Castiel locked his blue eyes with hers.  
“Dominique...must not hurt our daughter.” He whispered, reaching out to caress Erins protruding bump.  
Our daughter. Erin blinked, feeling herself filled with a new and steely resolve, a fierce need to protect her family. Slowly, painfully, she pushed herself up rest on her haunches, tucking the angel blade up her tartan sleeve. Erin watched the angel Dominique tighten her metaphysical grip around Castiel, he whimpered now but more for dramatic effect than from pain. Erin tensed her lean muscles and took a deep breath. She was a hunter, she told herself, and Dominique was prey. She did not run but instead launched herself at Dominique chest. For a moment it seemed she was flying, floating weightlessly through the air. Suddenly she flicked the blade from her sleeve and ,as her pregnant bulk collided with Dominic questions slender frame, thrust it into the angels heart. The crazed grin fell from Dominique face as she fell back in surprise. Erin landed steadily on her swollen feet and stood over Dominique stunned body.  
“Oh.” Exhaled Dominique with her last breath.  
The angels wings became briefly visible before her essence combusted, leaving a charred silhouette on the green grass. It was over. Castiel fell limp on the ground, breathing heavily. Erin sat besides him and pulled his head to rest on her lap. His turned his face to her swollen stomach and smiled. They lay like this for several minutes before Erin finally spoke.  
“She was telling the truth Castiel . “ she said softly, sweeping an ebony lock from his forehead.  
Castiel made an inquisitive grunt. Contented in the warmth her her lap, feeling the muffled thump of their daughter kicking in her belly.  
“I do love you. I don’t know why I didn’t say it before.”  
The angel beamed up at her. He reached up to stroke her cheek, caressing down from her temple to her cheekbone. She sighed with pleasure.  
“It us forbidden for me to love you the way that I do Erin, but that does not make it any less so.”  
Erin smiled, a warm glow spreading through her as Cas laced his fingers into hers.


End file.
